


Different Route

by ExileMansion



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileMansion/pseuds/ExileMansion
Summary: This is the story of how Rex fell in love with Nia and how they get through the events of Xenoblade 2. Includes a new arc which adds the next villain of the story who is far more powerful than any of the aegises and if Rex and co can take him down.





	1. First Encounters

 

Rex was going about his daily life salvaging and earning money to support himself and his people when one day he was called into Chairman Bana's office. Apparantly the Chairman had a pretty important job for Rex and he specifically called for him, so he wondered: What could such a job be for the Chairman to want me specifically? When Rex got to the office Bana exclaimed to Rex "Aaahh Rex it good to see you! Bana call you in for important mission! This mission will pay 100,000 gold."

Rex exclaims "100,000 gold?! You can't be serious."

Bana responded with "Bana very serious and that just advance. There be another 100,000 gold if mission is success."

Rex immediately shouted "Deal! I'll do it, whatever the job is I'll do it!"

Bana retorted with "You take job even though you don't know what job is?"

"I guess your right. But I'll still do it anyways."

"Good, people who hire you over there." Bana then points to his left and the sliding door is opened and three people walk out. The first is a tall man in black armor with a blade. The second a man with a mask and a katana on his back. Then the third one was a Gormotti girl with a yellow jumpsuit with a tiger which he assumed was her blade.

"Oi, since when are we hiring children to do the work?" Nia sneered.

"Hey now, what is that supposed to mean? You look like a child yourself." Rex contorted.

"Watch it bud, I ain't no child." Nia responded.

"Will you two shut up? We have business to attend to." Malos sneered. "We need you to help us salvage up an old ship; think you can handle it boy?" Malos continues.

"That shouldn't be a problem for good Ole Rex. Consider it done." Rex replied.

And with that the three of them left. Bana then gave Rex his advance and Rex went to put most of it away for his family. He then proceeded to buy new salvager gear and some food, Rex was in the mood for fish so he bought a few to bring with him on this mission.

After that Rex went to the maelstrom and admired the great size of the vessel. Rex didn't even realize that a certain Gormotti was right behind him.

"Oi kid, quit gawkin at the ship. I'm starting to think you are twelve."

"Am not, I'm just admiring the architecture is all. I find it quiet impressive considering something this big doesn't even have a titan holding it up."

"Keep your mouth open any longer and you'll start catchin flies."

"Y'know if you keep standing there then the ship il rip your leg clean off."

"Wh-what?!" Nia then jumps back and gets in a defensive position.

"Hey you two knock it off already and get on the ship." Malos grunted in annoyance.

And with that everyone got aboard the Maelstrom and set sail for the old ship sight. Rex had the night watch so he had to stay up top to look at all the surroundings to make sure they didn't run into anything. As he was keeping watch he didn't even realize that Nia was approaching.

"I really needed some fresh air, the smell of alchohol is intoxicating down there."

"Ah so you've come up eh? Well come over and talk with me for a while."

"Y'know I've got a name, it's Nia. So tell me boy-"

"You know I have a name to? It's Rex."

"Ok Rex why do you want to be a salvager?"

"Because I want to go to Elysium."

"Really now, you want to go to Elysium? You know that's just a fairy tale that people tell kids right, it doesn't actually exist."

"Hey now don't bash it, I believe it is real and is that really so bad as to want to go to a place where everyone can be happy? We're running out of titans every single day and if we don't think of something fast then we'll..."

"... For everyone huh? I think that's a good cause. You know, you and I aren't so different after all."

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Why d'you ask?"

"Because I brought snacks!"

"Hmmmmm maybe..." Nia then spots the different fish items Rex has. "Ooooohh I think I will stick around." Nia enthusiastically responds.

Nia and Rex then spend time just conversing and eating fish snacks until they are informed by Malos that they have arrived at the salvaging point. After that Rex and a squad of salvagers pull the ancient vessel out of the cloud sea and everyone boards. As the team goes deeper and deeper into the ship they find someone.

"Hey kid don't touch that!" Malos yells at Rex, but it's to late and Rex touches the Aegis. Jin then proceeds to stab Rex in the chest.

"Rex! Jin why would you do that?! He's just a boy!" Nia gasped.

"It was an act of mercy for whats to come." Jin simply replied.

Nia felt a pain in her chest since she had just come to know this boy and she was starting to like his noble goals when all of a sudden he is just killed.

As the trio make it back to the top floor of the deck Malos says to Nia.

"Lets kill all of them, we can't have anyone know of this predicament."

"Wh-What? You can't be serious, killing all these innocent people. That sounds like an awful idea."

Suddenly the Chamber holding Pyra bursts into flames and Malos instinctively throws the chamber. Then Rex bursts out of the floor now holding the Aegis and Pyra awakens from her chamber.

Nia was both surprised and reliefed to see Rex again.

Rex attempts to fight Malos but Malos thrashes Rex and Pyra. When it looks like it's the end for Rex, Nia comes out of nowhere and protects and heals Rex.

"Nia, what the hell are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Malos bellows.

"I won't let you hurt him, he's just a boy. He doesn't deserve this."

Suddenly the guns on the maelstrom begin firing missiles at them and Nia falls. Rex swings around and catches her just in time. Then when the missiles aim at the two of them and everything looks grim, Azurda comes out of nowhere and saves all of them. However, Azurda gets shot and they all crash land.

**to be continued...**


	2. Captured

Rex woke up in a mysterious land unknown to him, it had an overgrowth of plant life and many large insects that dwelled within it. As he regained his consciousness he noticed that a giant white tiger was near him; it was Dromarch.

"Greetings master Rex."

"Likewise Dromarch. Where are we?"

"It would seem we are in my lady's homeland."

"And where would that be exactly?"

"We are in the land of Gormott."

"Huh, Gormott eh? W-wait a minute! Where's Nia and Pyra and Gramps?!"

"I'm not sure I've been waiting for you to wake master Rex."

"Well come on, we have to go find them."

"Of course, lead the way."

With that Rex and Dromarch set off into the thick jungle of Gormott to find their fallen friends. After traveling for a little while Rex and Dromarch find Nia and Pyra fighting what appears to be a giant frog monster.

"Hey Rex, we could really use some help here." Pyra called.

"Oi Dromarch, get over here and help me out." Nia demanded.

"You've got it"

"Y-yes my lady."

With that everyone fights the giant frog monster, not long after the frog goes down from everyone's combined efforts.

"That was a slog" Nia panted.

"Your tellin me." Rex replied.

"Well now that we're all back together we have to go find gramps."

"You mean that titan that saved us? Wait that's gramps?!"

"Yes it is and we need to find him before we leave this forest."

"Alright, alright lets go look for him."

"Don't worry gramps we'll find you."

As the group begins to look for gramps they begin to see a trail of broken trees in a staight line. As they approach the end of the path they find Azurda fatally wounded.

"GRAMPS!! Gramps are you alright?!"

"No my boy, *cough* I'm not fine. I don't know how long I have to live. *cough*"

"Gramps no! You can't die now! Not like this!"

Tears start falling down Rex's face as he knows that Azurda is going to die. Suddenly Azurda turns into pure ether and disappears. Rex is heartbroken at this and begins to bawl his eyes out over Azurda's death.

"G-GRAMPS!!!! No, no, no, no it can't end like this *sobs* it was to early for you! *sobs*"

Nia not knowing what to do in this situation decides to try to comfort Rex by slowly rubbing his back.

"Everything will be fine, he's in a better place now. It'll be okay."

"I would hope so, everything is a lot bigger now."

Suddenly everyone turns there heads down to see a small fluffy white titan.

"Gramps?! Your alive! But what happened to you?"

"Well you see Rex my boy I have learned an ancient titan technique that allows me to be reborn."

"Cool. So how long will it take you to grow back to your old self."

"I'd say about 300 years give or take."

"Wait, 300 years?! I'll be long dead by the time you grow back to that size. But oh well I guess you'll just have to stay up hear then."

Rex then picks up Azurda and puts him in his helmet.

"Anyways do you know how to get out of this jungle Nia? Since this is your homeland and all."

"Yeah, yeah I know how to get out of here and get to Torigoth."

"I guess that's the capital?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well lets get a move on then, I'll let you lead the way since you know the way and all."

"Right."

As Rex and co walk through the jungle Rex tries striking up a conversation.

"Soooo Nia this is your homeland huh. So I guess that makes you gormotti then right?"

"Yes it would, if it weren't already obvious by the ears and teeth."

"Oi no need to be like that. Anyways I guess this makes us a team now right? Y'know since we're on our own and-"

"Listen here Rex, once we get to Torigoth I'm going back to Torna."

"Wh-What? Why? They tried to kill you. That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Listen let's just say I have my reasonings for wanting to go back to Torna ok? Let's leave it at that."

"No I can't leave it at that, it feels wrong, you risked your life to save me and they just tried killing you for it."

"Hey now you technically saved my skin to so I'd say we're even, you shouldn't feel 'indebted' to me or something."

"Even if that weren't the case I still wouldn't be able to fathom why you would want to go back."

"Hey look, we made it out of the jungle."

Without even realizing it Rex and co were out of the jungle and they saw a long sprawling field with what looked to be a city at the end of the field.

"See over there, that's Torigoth. Once I drop you off at a hotel over there I'm leaving got it?"

"I still don't think you should go back to those people, they might kill you for helping me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever I can handle myself. Let's get goin alright?"

"You got it."

With that Rex and co travel across the vast plains of Gormott and make it to Torigoth. When they first enter the city they witness the Ardainian army looking for recruits. Everyone witnesses as one unfortunate Gormott dies from not being worthy of the core crystal.

"Is that really what happens when someone can't react?"

"Unfortunately yes that is what happens."

"What does it look like when one does successfully bond with a blade?"

Suddenly another Gormott trys to bond with the core crystal and a great light erupts from the core crystal and out comes a blade.

"Like that. Anyways lets get a move on the hotel is just a little more this way."

As the group continues to go through Torigoth they are stopped by the Ardainian army.

"Halt! You are a member of Torna. You are under arrest for crimes against the Ardainian Empire come with us quietly and peacefully or we will be forced to use alterior methods of dealing with you."

"Rex you need to get out of here. I don't need you getting arrested for my crimes."

"Hey now there just as much my problem as they are yours sense I think they want to arrest all of us."

"Hey you, I've never seen that blade before. What's your registry number?"

"Uuuhhh... 4-2-0-6-9"

"That's not enough numbers. Your under arrest for illegal blade usage."

"See look now there my problem to."

"Uggh fine you take the ones on the left I'll take the ones on the right." Nia groans.

"Alright. Let's go."

After beating up several guards a giant blue flame erupts from the arch in the street.

"L-lady Brighid what are you doing here?"

"I've come on domestic issues and noticed a scuffle out of the corner of my eye. So what's going on."

"Lady Brighid that girl is a member of Torna the terrorist organization and that boy is an illegal driver. We beg for your assistance in capturing these criminals."

Brighid then thinks to herself 'wait a moment thats a green core crystal, could that be...'

"Alright I'll help you."

"Thank you Lady Brighid it is an honor to fight by your side."

After that Brighid then proceeds to thrash Rex and Nia into submission until a device called an ethernet is thrown at Nia and Dromarch which cuts off there ether flow.

"Go Rex get out of here! This is your only chance! You can not be captured you have to get away from here!"

"No I can't leave you here! We have to get out of here together!"

Suddenly a machine comes out of nowhere and hits a water pipe that sprays all over Brighid extinguishing her flames for a moment.

"Go Rex this is your only shot!"

"Rex we must go now." Azurda demands.

"We really do need to get out of here." Pyra adds.

Rex feeling completely defeated decides to run away.

"Fine, but I'll come back to save you!"

And with that Rex, Pyra, and Azurda all run as far away as they can until a Nopon grabs their attention.

"Hey friends come in here. Safe from guards."

"Ok, if you say so."

**to be continued...**


	3. Preparations

Once Rex and Pyra entered the secret door they see the nopon who saved them from the guards.

"Hey thanks for saving us back there, you really saved our skins."

"Is no problem for friends. Tora see you all in trouble so Tora save you from guards."

"I'd assume that's your name then, Tora?"

"Correct. My name Tora, what name of friends."

"My name is Rex and this is gramps and that is Pyra."

"Nice to meet Rex-Rex and friends."

"Rex-Rex?"

"It short for Rex."

'How is that shorter?'

"Anyways why did you save us?"

"Tora save you because you in trouble."

"Aww tha-"

"But there was another reason Tora save you."

"And what would that be?"

"Tora need friends help with something important."

"Can it wait? We kind of lost one of our friends and now we have to go save her."

"Then Tora's problem may be able to help you."

"How so?"

"Well friends see, Tora not able to become driver. Can't react with core crystals, same with grampypon and dadapon. So all three of us begin to build worlds first ever artificial blade. Unfortunately grampypon soosoo die and dadapon tatazo go missing so Tora left alone to build artificial blade. Tora is almost done building artificial blade but still need a few more parts. Tora needs friends help to finish building artificial blade. It help friends in rescue mission and help fulfill Tora, dadapon tatazo, and grampypon soosoo dream of becoming driver."

"I see so if we help you out then we'll have more firepower to save Nia. Alright Tora I'll help you out. What do we need to get in order to finish building your blade?"

"Tora need 60,000 gold to buy the rest of the parts for artificial blade."

"... 60,000 gold?! Isn't that a bit much?"

"Nope, that exact amount."

"Uugghhh fine, here's 60,000 gold." Rex groans as he pulls out 60k and depletes nearly his entire wallet.

"Thank very much Rex-Rex, Tora go buy last few parts you stay here."

"Alright."

With that everyone waits for Tora to return with the parts.

**Nia POV**

'I can't believe I'm in jail again. And in Torigoth no less.'

Nia has been stuck in prison for a few hours now and is reminiscing on all that has happened to her.

'I wonder what they'll do to me? Probably something terrible since I'm labeled as a "Member of Torna". I wonder what Rex is doing right now? Will he be able to save me? Do I still want to go back to Torna? Sure they saved me from myself but Rex makes me feel welcomed and he seems to care for everyone.'

Suddenly the door opens and a guard walks in.

"You, come with me Special Inquisitor Morag is here to see you."

'The Special Inquisitor? Why would someone of such a high degree want to see me?'

With that Nia is escorted to an office where Morag is waiting.

"You know it was quiet difficult to find you, since your wanted poster doesn't look like you."

"I know, whoever drew that should be in jail."

"It has come to my attention that you are travelling with a boy who has a green core crystal."

"Oh you mean Rex and Pyra?"

"Well that was easy."

"Damn."

**Rex POV**

It has been a few hours since Tora has left and Rex was beginning to get impatient. Luckily for him Tora returns right as he's about to go out looking for him.

"Tora has returned with parts."

"Finally. How long do you think it will take you?"

"A few hours. It getting late, friends go to sleep Tora finish artificial blade then power on in morning."

"Alright if you say so."

Rex couldn't help but feel worried for Nia which he couldn't exactly figure out why he felt so anxious for the gormotti. Maybe because she was captured and he couldn't do anything to help. Maybe because he feels indebted for her saving him and risking everything for him. Or maybe...

Rex fell asleep to his thoughts. Rex was woken up by Tora early in the morning and was suprised.

"Get up Rex-Rex it morning!"

"Uwah! Oh sorry forgot I was here. Tora what time is it?"

"It 7 in the morning."

"Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"Because it thunderstorm right now and this perfect time to awaken artificial blade."

"Aaah I see. Well let me wake the others then."

With that Rex wakes Pyra and Gramps and they all go to see Tora unveil the artificial blade.

"Okay Tora we're all here. Show us your blade!"

"Alright! Tora proudly introduce world's first ever artificial blade Poppi!"

Tora then hits a switch and the entire room goes dark. Then when the lights come back on Poppi is activated.

"Hewwo evwey one I'm Poppi!"

Everyone is shocked at this and Tora looks mortified and begins to put different settings in instead.

"Th-that uuhhh... grampypon soosoo settings y-yeah grampypon soosoo definitely not Tora nope mmmhmm."

"Then what is that?" Pyra questions.

Tora then realizes the wardrobe is open and immediately starts sweating bullets. Pyra simple stares at Tora with a thousand mile stare.

"Anyways now that Poppi is built let's go get information on Nia's whereabouts alright."

"Yes Rex-Rex right let go look."

With that Rex and co go to collect information on Nia's whereabouts. Rex finds out to his horror that the army is going to execute Nia and that she is being held on a Ardainian battleship. With that Rex and co begin formulating a plan to rescue Nia.

"I'd say we go in and fight everyone."

"Rex that doesn't sound like a very good idea. We want to attract as little attention as possible."

"Fair point. Hey do you have any ideas Poppi?"

"We could go through ventilation shaft at bottom of ship."

"Hey thats not a bad idea, do you know how we can get there?"

"Poppi have database on entire area. There's a branch below ship for us to get in."

"Alright. Well then everyone lets move out!"

'Don't worry Nia we're coming for you!'

**to be continued...**


	4. Rescue

Rex and co are walking beneath the city of Torigoth and are currently in the jungle below Torigoth. They make it to the branch that is just below the ship and Rex uses his grappling hook to get into the vent of the ship.

"Ok Pyra, you go first." Rex then lowers the hook down for Pyra to hold onto.

"Alright, if you say so."

Rex didn't know that Pyra would be this heavy and nearly drops her in the process.

"Gah! S-so h-heav-y."

Pyra looks mortified at this statement

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I didn't think I'd be... heavy."

"Rex you can't just say that to a lady like that." Azurda nags Rex.

"Poppi, help Rex-Rex pull Pyra up please."

"Yes Masterpon."

Poppi then flies up and grabs the wire and begins pulling Pyra up.

"Are you sure this isn't to much for you Poppi?"

"This no problem for Poppi, Poppi can easily pull up weight."

After Poppi pulls Tora and Pyra up everyone begins to explore the ship looking for any sign of Nia they can find. After searching for a little bit Pyra speaks up.

"Hey Rex, I think I sense the power of a blade nearby."

"Poppi feel strange signal to."

"It must be Dromarch. He must be nearby. Pyra lead the way."

"On it."

As everyone gets closer to Dromarch's cell they see a few guards keeping watch of the cell.

"Ok what should we do?"

"Let's fight them."

"Rex is that your solution to everything?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"...No..."

"Then we fight."

With that Rex reveals himself to the guards and him and Tora beat the guards rather easily.

"You'd think that an imperial army would have some stronger soldiers."

"Well you do have blades Rex."

"And they have guns, your point?"

"Fair enough."

"Anyways Pyra can you melt through this door."

"You got it."

Pyra then melts through the door and scares the living daylights out of Dromarch who almost got roasted by Pyra.

"Did I burn you by any chance."

"No you didn't although if I was any closer I would've been burnt to a crisp."

"Good thing I didn't burn you."

"I see you made some new friends."

"Yep, this is Tora and Poppi. Tora and Poppi this is Dromarch."

"Hello Dromarch good to meet new friend."

"Likewise."

"Anyways do you know where Nia is being held?"

"As a matter of fact I do know where my lady is being held right now, I can faintly sense her presence. Everyone follow me."

"Got it."

With that everyone follows Dromarch through the ship while having to fight some guards every once and a while. Eventually they make it near Nia's cell which is heavily guarded.

"She's right beyond that door."

"Looks like we'll have to beat up a few guards to free her."

"Uhh ten guards is not a few Rex."

"Whatever let's go."

"Hey you what do you thi-"

"I'm freeing my friend!"

Rex and co then beat all of the guards and get the key off of one of the guards to open Nia's cell.

"Rex is that you?"

"It's me. Nia we've come to rescue you from prison. Take my hand and let's get out of hear. Oh yeah by the way this is Tora and Poppi, they helped me break you out of here."

"Nice to meet friend of Rex-Rex."

"Uhuu, alright let's get out of here this place is depressing."

Nia grabs Rex's hand and starts to blush lightly but can't exactly figure out why.

As they are running for the escape an odd man and a large blade appear before them.

"Hold it right there you!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Dughal the person who runs Torigoth. Hand over the Aegis to me right now. I need its power to control everyone."

"Not gonna happen buddy. I won't let you take Pyra away."

"Then I'll have no choice but to take it from you."

As Rex and co are fighting Dughal, he decides to hide behind his blade to protect him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding behind my blade, they'll heal back eventually."

Nia is furious at this statement.

"Just treating your blade like a meatshield?! That doesn't mean they don't feel pain! Blade's are suppose to support there driver not take a beating for them!"

"Who cares. I won't need this blade anyways once I get my hands on the Aegis."

"You bastard!"

Eventually everyone beats Dughal and continue to run towards the exit.

"Nia I'm so glad we rescued you, you know they were going to execute you?"

"Execute me? No they weren't they were going to ship me to Mor Ardain to be imprisoned."

"Wait if thats the case then that means..."

"Halt right there."

Everyone stops to see a woman dressed in a general outfit in front of them accompanied by a fiery blue blade.

"In the name of the law stop right there."

"Wait isn't that Brighid from earlier?"

"Yep, and that's the Special Inquisitor: Morag the Flamebringer."

"Wait isn't she the strongest driver in the Ardanian Empire?"

"Yep. Rex we have to run, we cannot defeat an opponent this powerful."

"But I don't think she'll let us run away. We need to weaken her first."

"Alright if you say so."

"Hand over the Aegis, boy. Such a powerful weapon must be sealed away."

"It's always about Pyra isn't it. I am not giving her to you and we will not come peacefully."

"Very well then. I'll just have to take it by force and imprison you terrorists."

With that the fight with Morag rages. Everyone tries there hardest but no matter what they do they cannot match the intensity of Morags flames. Everything is looking bleak for everyone when suddenly Rex remembers something.

'Wait a minute, earlier Brighid was weakened by water which means we must use water again to put out her flames.'

"Everyone I have an idea."

"Ok let's hear it."

"We have to lure Morag over to the water tower." Rex whispers.

"Ah I see what your doing."

"Let's go."

"On it."

As Rex and co slowly drag out the fight they slowly lure Morag closer and closer to the water tower until...

"Pyra be ready to unleash a powerful attack, got it?"

"Alright."

"Morag! Take this! Yuuaaaaaahhhh!!!"

Rex and Pyra shoot a giant flame slash at Morag and Brighid.

"Fool! it will take a lot more than that to hurt me."

Morag defelcts the attack.

"That's because I wasn't aiming for you!"

"WHAT?!"

Morag then slowly turns around to see the water tower falling down on top of her. Morag then quietly says to herself:

"Clever boy."

Morag then deflects the water tower to the best of her ability and by the time she regains her bearings she notices that Rex and co have run away.

"Damn, I've been made a fool."

"Why is that Lady Morag?"

"Didn't you notice it? He was holding back against me."

"That's true."

"Just what are you playing at boy?"

As Rex and co are running through Gormott Rex decides that this is far enough.

"I think this is far enough."

"Good, Tora starting to get tired."

"So about earlier, I think you should come along with us Nia, it would be nice to have another tag along with us and I've known you longer than anyone else so it would be nice."

"Rex... I got to go back to Torna... I can't stay with all of you..."

"But why? Why would you want to go back to a place that treated you like crap and even tried to kill you and for what, just because you tried to save my life? Plus I'll take you to Elysium and show you that this world can live in peace and there will be no need for conflict anymore."

"That maybe true but... but... but..."

"Can't think of an excuse?"

"...I guess I'll stick around. For the very least to see if maybe, just maybe, Elysium really is real."

"Thank you, you won't regret your decision."

After that was settled everyone set up camp for the night and Pyra started a fire. Nia wanted to talk to Rex more so she decided to just be bold and just ask him directly. Nia got off of Dromarch and walks over to Rex.

"Mind if I sit here?" Nia gestures next to Rex.

"Yeah go for it."

There's a short silence in the air before Nia finally speaks.

"There's been something on my mind that I've been wanting to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Why were you so determined to get me to join your little party anyway?"

"Because your the first friend I've had in a while. That means something dear to me. You were also my inspirstion for how I can improve on being a driver since I just became a driver and by observing the way you and Dromarch fight I was slowly able to figure out how to fight with Pyra. Thirdly you look like you could use a friend yourself, I remember earlier when we broke you out how you looked sad for a moment before you saw all of us there to save you, although that last one might be just because you were in prison. The point of it all is that I think you're powerful and important to me."

Nia felt a blush creeping onto her face and she responed the only way she knew how to.

"Oh you dummy."

Nia lightly punches Rex in the arm.

Rex thought to himself that Nia looked cute with a blush. He notes this.

"This journey sure has been an exciting one hasn't it? And it still feels like the beginning of it to."

"Your one to talk I've had to spend almost half of it in the slammer."

"Heh I guess that's true. *yawn* I'm starting to get tired I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night Nia see you in the morning."

Rex slowly starts to lay down and close his eyes to fall asleep.

"Good night Rex."

**to be continued...**


	5. Shipwrecked and a New Friend

Once everyone woke up in the morning, Rex had the idea to go straight to the world tree to continue their journey. Unfortunately all the ships in Torigoth were being heavily guarded by Ardainian troops so Tora told Rex about his Uncle Umon who builds ships at the tail end of the titan, so everyone is currently travelling their now.

Once they arrive Umon allows them to use his ship only if they can get the resources to upgrade the ship and get the titan back that was originally Umon's. It took them a bit of time but they eventually did all these tasks and were able to set sail for the world tree.

As they get closer to the world tree a large mechanical snake pops out from the cloud sea.

"Ophion!"

"Ophion?! Whats an Ophion?!"

With that Ophion swats the titan out of the sky and everyone gets eaten by a large titan. As everyone wakes up they all look to Pyra as to say 'What just happened?'

"That was Ophion, he's my artifice but I thought he died 500 years ago during the war. Someone must've revived him and is now controlling him."

"What is an artifice?"

"It would take to long to explain."

"Well then, I guess we'll try to find our way out of this titan."

As Rex and co travel deeper into the titan they see a large man with a couple of other guys following close behind him.

"Oi kid, hand over the Aegis."

"First off no, second off how could you tell?"

"The green core crystal gives it away."

"Darn, I guess we'll have to fight this guy."

With that Rex and co attempt to fight these mercenaries but Rex ends up using to much of Pyra's power and is then swiftly defeated.

"You were using to much of her power kid."

"Aren't you gonna take her away or something."

"Me naah, I've got Roc and that's all I need. The names Vandam. Yours kid?"

"I'm Rex. This is Pyra, that's Tora, that's Poppi, Dromarch, and Nia." Rex points to each person as he says their names.

"Come on kid, I'll bring you back to our camp."

With that Vandam takes them all to his camp.

As the group enters the camp Rex notices that there are a lot of kids and drivers around.

"Yeah the kids are war orphans who we took under our wing, once they come of age it's up to them to decide what they want to do. Some become drivers like us and others want to be tailors, it's all up to them what they want to pursue. Anyways I'm startin to get hungry, why don't we get a bite to eat?"

With that everyone goes to get some grub. At one point Pyra gets up to get some water and asks Vandam: "Do you want anything?"

"Could you get me a beer lass?"

"One beer coming up."

As Pyra goes to get drinks Vandam notices that Rex looks saddened.

"Oi kid, you were a salvager weren't you?"

"Yeah I was."

"So did you ever sell any military supplies? It's a market that sells well."

"I never believed in selling for war, it just feels wrong."

"Kid, no matter what you sell its all for war. The mechanical parts, Compasses, scopes, all of it can be used for war. That bread you're eating was made from flour shipped from the Ardainian Empire. It doesn't matter where you go there will always be war. Kid your the driver of the Aegis, everyone will want to scalp you for that blade. The easiest thing to do would be to ditch that girl."

There lays an awkward silence after that as Rex takes in everything Vandam just said. Vandam decides to get up and show Rex the ways of a driver.

"Come on kid."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

With that Rex follows Vandam and everyone else follows suit.

"Alright Rex how would you like to become a mercenary for a day?"

"Uuuuhh sure, but only if we get paid."

"Yeah, yeah you'll get your pay kid."

With that everyone sets out on a mission. On the way to there target, the group sees a strange cloud blocking there way.

"What is that?"

"It's a miasma cloud. It's a buildup of ether from the titan, works similar to gas. The stuffs extremely poisonous."

"Then how do we get past it? I see no way around it."

"Like this. Roc your up."

Roc then blows the miasma away and everyone is shocked.

"Woah."

"Yep amazing isn't it? Anyways let's keep pressin on yeah?"

As the group continues to press on they see an Ardun in the way. Vandam sees this as an opportunity to help teach Rex a new trick.

"Oi Rex, You see that Ardun over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me see your grappling hook."

"Uuuhh, ok?"

Vandam then proceeds to lay out the Ardun and everyone looks shocked.

"You see that? It just takes a little timing. Now you try."

With that everyone fights the Ardun and Rex learns how to topple his foes by catching them by surprise.

After that Vandam teaches Rex another lesson in arts and how drivers and blades work off each other and not just the blade.

"You see Rex we drivers use arts to protect our blades and to gain strength from them."

After that the group continues to go to there location which was where they found a dead titan.

"It's terrible isn't it? Seein a titan killed like that. Wonder what did him in?"

All of a sudden an Arachno appears with a beastly looking blade.

"Oi how much do you wanna bet these two had somethin to do with this?"

With that the group fights off the Arachno and kill it. This forces the beastly blade to go back into its core crystal.

This is the first time Rex sees what happens when a driver dies and there blade returns to there core.

"Hey what happened to that blade?"

"You don't know? When a driver falls in combat there blade goes right back to there core crystal. The blade is all healed up and fine but..."

"But what?"

"The blade loses all memories of there previous life. They don't remember a thing."

Nia looks uncomfortable at this and Rex can't tell why.

"That... sounds terrible. To lose all your memories. I couldn't imagine it."

"I don't know, it might be a blessing to forget. When one has so many bad memories it might be nice to just forget."

"Oh Pyra."

After that exchange Pyra wishes her condolences to the fallen titan and the group heads back to camp.

As the group gets back to camp Rex and Pyra clean each others wounds. As Vandam watches he comes to the revelation that Pyra has wounds. At this Vandam walks over to them to get a better look for himself.

"Well I'll be damned. I've never seen a blade have wounds before. Why aren't you healing up? Why do you have the same exact wounds as Rex?"

Vandam takes a closer look at Rex's core crystal.

"I didn't want to believe it but you really do have a core crystal in your chest boy."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Aegis and the traitor."

**to be continued...**


	6. Akhos, Zeke, and Dinner

Everyone quickly turns there heads to see a man with glasses with a white blade by his side.

"Nia I am quite disappointed that you chose to betray Torna like this especially since we've provided so much for you."

"No Akhos, you have it all wrong. It's not like that."

"Wait. Did he just say TORNA?!"

"Vandam you know these guys?"

"Torna has been known to hunt drivers down and have killed a few of my men. They were good people."

"My orders were to secure the Aegis and do what ever I please with you. So you know what that means?"

"No, y-you wouldn't."

"Alright I've had enough of you! Let's get it on!"

"Very well, this shall be your final act!"

With that everyone fights Akhos as hard as they can but Rex, Tora, and Nia are all defeated by Akhos and Vandam has to go all out to take down Akhos. Vandam eventually forces Akhos to retreat but not before he inflicts some damage on Pyra. After the fight Pyra is forced to rest for a little bit before everyone can depart to the Capital to look for help on how to get to the world tree. As Rex waits for Pyra to recover Vandam gives Rex a lecture on how there is no such thing as a just fight and how everyone is fighting there own personal war.

After some time passes Pyra awakens and Nia approaches Rex with a favor.

"Hey Rex I need your help with something."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I'll need you for emotional support."

"Oh? For what?"

"I feel obligated to explain the Torna situation to Vandam and how I'm no longer apart of there organization."

"So why do you need me?"

"Because Vandam scares me a little."

"Say no more."

With that Rex and Nia set out to speak with Vandam.

"Hey Vandam do you have a moment?"

"Sure, What's up?"

"About earlier with Torna, I just want to let you know that-"

"Say no more, I understand."

"Wh-what?"

"It's in the past you don't have to explain yourself. All that matter's is the present and now and from what I can gather you have changed into a different person."

Nia thinks for a moment before saying the next thing.

"Well that's all thanks to... Rex."

"Awww thanks Nia. But you changed on your own, no need to thank me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Nia trys to play it off but fails.

"Aahh young love, it's been a while since this old man's seen any."

Both Rex and Nia go red at this statement.

"Sh-shut up!"

"I-it's not like that."

"Say what you will lad but that's simply what that is."

After that little exchange Vandam calls everyone up to him so that they can depart for Fonsa Myma also known as the Capital of Uraya. Vandam informs everyone else that he knows a guy named Cole who knows how to get to the World Tree. As the group is traveling through Uraya to get to Fonsa Myma they stumble into a mysterious cloaked man with what they can assume is his cloaked blade next to him.

"Halt right there you! You shall not proceed any further!"

"Who are you?"

The Mysterious cloaked figures reveal themselves to everyone.

"I am Zeke von Genbu the Bringer of Chaos! You can also call me Zeke or the Zekenator! and this is my blade Pandoria!"

"Vandam do you know this guy?"

"I've never seen him in my life."

"Hey you pay attention! I want the Aegis, it's power should belong to me The Zekenator!"

"We don't have time for this."

As eveyone is walking away Zeke stops them and engages in a fight. As much as Rex hates to admit it this guy was pretty good. As Zeke is about to lose he uses a last ditch effort move to try and defeat everyone but ends up collapsing the entire area around him instead causing him and Pandoria to fall right off.

"Well that just happened."

"Let's keep on movin."

As everyone arrives at Fonsa Myma Rex notices all the warships around and wonders why Fonsa Myma would need so many. Vandam then explains that the reason there are so many warships is because of Uraya's conflict with Mor Ardain. As everyone goes inside the town they see food rations being handed out and a solider swiping rations from a child. This upsets Pyra who then protects the child and everyone engages in combat. After the brief skirmish the solider notices Pyra's core crystal and runs away terrified.

"Guess I should've worn the disguise."

"We better get a move on. If that grunt was aware of your existence then we better hurry since people will probably be after you."

Everyone agrees and continues through the city until they reach a theater.

"This is where Cole lives. As you can see he runs this theater. Right now it seems he's running 'The Legend of Addam.' Wanna take a look?"

"Sure."

With that everyone goes in and watches the play.

After the Play ended Nia decided to approach Rex about something.

"Hey Rex. Don't you think that was a bit awkward for Pyra?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, because the play was about her."

"I guess?"

"All I'm sayin is you should talk to her."

"Alright, if you say so."

What pursues is an awkward conversation between Rex and Pyra which is cut short by Vandam who informs them that Cole is free to talk to now.

"Hey old man how've ya been."

"I've been better. What is it you came here to ask me?"

"These kids want to know how to get to Elysium and I told them that you knew a way to get there."

"Why on earth would you want to go there?"

"Because I made a promise to Pyra."

"Wait you don't mean..."

Cole then notices Pyra.

"It can't be... its really you. Alright I'm assuming since your here that you already tried climbing the tree yourselves but were stopped."

"Yep."

"Alright I'll tell you, but first let me talk to the Aegis alone for a moment."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"It's fine Rex. You all leave and I'll talk with Cole alone for a moment ok?"

"Alright if you say so."

While waiting for Pyra, Rex gets an idea.

'We may not be able to travel tonight since it's starting to get late. And if we're staying in this city for the night then maybe I could ask Nia out to get a bite to eat.'

Rex couldn't figure out why he wanted to hang out with Nia specifically but he felt the urge to for some unknown reason to himself. So Rex does just that.

"Hey Nia could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"So I was thinkin-"

"Oh boy."

"Hey now no need for that. Anyways I was thinkin, we might have to spend the night here in Fonsa Myma and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go get a bite to eat somewhere, just the two of us y'know? I'll pay."

Nia goes a bit red from hearing this and she doesn't even move a muscle for what feels like an eternity until she finally snaps back and says in a hushed voice: "Ok, but only if your payin."

"Deal."

"Rex my boy, I am proud of you."

Vandam then proceeds to pat Rex on the back making Rex blush.

"I-it's not like that I swear!"

Suddenly the door opens and Pyra beckons with: "Alright you can all come in now."

As everyone reenters Cole begins to speak but his coughing gets so bad that Vandam decides to cut it early for the night and everyone decides to return in the morning to get the rest of the information. Vandam decides to show the group to a local hotel but before he can show them to it Rex interrupts Vandam.

"Actually I'll join you all in a little bit I think I'm gonna go get a bite to eat. Just tell me how to get there alright?"

Vandam then gives Rex instructions and Rex leaves. A few minutes later Nia leaves for the same reason and catches up with Rex.

"There you are. I was starting to think you had forgotten about our little get together."

"I couldn't just leave at the same time. Then everyone else would follow us."

"Fair point. So where do you want to eat? I'll let you decide."

"Hmmmm... How about over there?"

Nia points to a little cafe to the side.

"Sure, Let's go."

Once the two of them arrive at the little cafe the waiter asks them what they would like to drink.

Nia starts with "I'll have just water for now."

"I'll also have water."

As the waiter leaves the two of them look over the menu for what they want to eat. They decide to share a seafood dish. As the waiter comes back and Rex orders the waiter says: "So will you and your girlfriend be sharing?"

They both blush and Rex responds with: "Sh-she's n-not my g-girlfriend."

"Whatever you say sir."

After that exchange they both stay quiet for a solid minute or two before Nia breaks the silence.

"So why did you want to have dinner with me specifically instead of with the entire group ay?"

"It would be a bit stuffy if everyone was here, plus I get to spend a little more time with you Nia."

"But why would you want to spend more time with me?"

"Because your important to me and I felt like doing something nice for you."

"That does sound like something you would do. But also I'm important to you?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you keep me leveled. Your a perfect counter to me which is why your important to me. You fill out my right brains with your left brain."

"I guess that makes sense."

"And also because you look super cute when you get flustered."

Nia blushes.

"What are you goin on about?! Cut the crap Rex."

"Toldja I was right. You look super cute."

Suddenly the waiter comes back and announces: "Your meal is served."

"Thanks."

"Th-thank you."

With that the two of them eat their meal in peace.

Suddenly Tora, Poppi, Dromarch, Vandam, and Roc all appear running at full force. They stop and Vandam quickly sputters out: "They've got Pyra lad, she's in trouble. She went to fight alone and now we have to go after her."

"Wait, what?! Aw geez and I was enjoying this meal. Nia we have to go rescue Pyra she might be in serious trouble."

"Alright, let's go."

Before they leave Rex leaves the money for the food at the table and they all set off to find Pyra.

**to be continued...**


	7. Sacrifice and Awakening

As everyone is running Vandam informs the two drivers that Pyra is at Orlethro Ruins. While running there Tora asks:

"Was Rex-Rex and Nia on date?"

Both drivers blush and say in unison:

"N-NO!"

"Then why Rex-Rex and Nia eat dinner alone? Why can't Tora join?" Tora pouts.

"Tora lad don't bother the two lovebirds, they want their alone time. I use to be that way in my youth."

"Thanks Vandam... wait a minute."

Before Rex could protest they arrive at Orlethro Ruins and see Pyra losing to Akhos and Malos.

"Pyra! We're here to save you!"

"Rex! I didn't think you all would appear. That's why I didn't say anything about leaving."

"But why?"

"I'll explain later, for now we have to beat these two or we'll die."

"Alright, I'm goin all in."

"Ah, it's you. You little shit I'll kill you this time like how I should've done the first time!"

Malos then charges straight at Rex to fight him but Tora blocks the attack and sends Malos back a few meters.

As the fight pursues it's apparent the gap in power between Rex and Malos. Akhos also being there hurts their odds of surviving even slimmer. As Malos is about to kill Rex, Vandam does the unthinkable.

"Rex! I'm gonna teach you one final lesson! When you need to defend the one's you care about you have to do anything to save them!"

Vandam then stabs his scythes into himself and is overflown with ether. Vandam creates masive shockwaves of ether that push Malos and Akhos back.

"Rex! You need to run! Please, this is my final wish is for you to keep on living and to make this world a better place! Do it for her and do it for me! You need to make it to Elysium! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Vandam releases one final massive shockwave of ether that fatally wounds Akhos but leaves Malos almost unscathed.

Although Akhos is fatally wounded his blade heals him back to almost full health.

As Vandam takes his final breath Rex can only feel one emotion: Pain. Pain for losing a friend that had taught him so much and yet he's just gone like that. Rex's pain turns into anger. Pure unadulterated anger.

"VAAANDAAAAAAM!!"

Rex begins to cry as he lashes at Malos.

"MALOS YOU BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"You're to weak, YOU FOOL!"

Malos Punches Rex in the gut in midair and Rex topples over writhing in pain as Malos proceeds to stomp on Rex multiple times.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Suddenly a great light encompasses Pyra as she begins to transform into something even stronger than before.

After the light disappears Pyra has become blonde.

"P-Pyra what ha-"

"My name is not Pyra. It is Mythra."

"M-Mythra?"

"Get over here and finish these two off."

"A-alright."

With that Rex thrashes Malos and Akhos quite easily and Mythra destroys their blades with her holy light forcing Malos and Akhos to retreat.

After Rex comes back to his senses he only feels a pain in his heart as he remembers what happened to Vandam. He begins to break down again and crys his name. After a solid five minutes Rex gets up and states:

"We have to give him a proper burial."

"Alright."

Vandam was buried right where he died and everyone went to the inn for some sleep. Rex couldn't sleep that night due to the events that had unfolded only hours ago. So Rex decides to go out for a little walk to the lobby of the inn to look around and finds an unexpected person out in the lobby as well. It was Nia. She was sitting on the couch in the lobby. Rex wondered why she was out here so he just asked.

"Hey, I see you needed some air to huh."

"Oh hey Rex. Yeah I did. Can't sleep either I see?"

"Of course I can't. We lost a good man today."

'"We sure did. How are you taking it?"

"Not good. I can't even sleep."

Nia thinks for a moment then decides to do something she knows she'll regret later.

"Come here you."

"What?"

"I said come here."

"Ok."

Rex then sits down next to Nia.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it you idiot."

"Ok ok."

Rex then feels Nia pull him in and he feels like he's laying on something. Rex opens his eyes and sees that he is currently laying on Nia's chest. Rex blushes for a moment and sputers out:

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Just do it."

Although a bit awkward at first Rex quickly settles in and feels a yawn coming on.

"Looks like it's working huh?"

"Yeah it is. Nia, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for doing this for me, I really needed this."

"Just think of it as payback for dinner alright?"

"Ok. *Yawn* Good night Nia."

"Good night Rex."

The next morning everyone goes back to the theater where Cole explains that he is a flesh eater and that his Driver is Amalthus who is the current head of Indol and how he knows how to make it to the world tree. For some reason Rex noticed that Nia looked very shocked at finding out Cole was a flesh eater, he wondered why. Rex then makes a plan on how to get there but before everyone heads out they all visit Vandam's grave one last time.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Vandam. If only I was stronger."

"Hey now don't be like that." Pyra trys to cheer Rex up.

"Pyra, why did you come here alone? And who or what was that transformation you took yesterday?"

Pyra then goes into detail about why she went alone and into more detail about Mythra and how she was created as a barrier so that Mythra wouldn't destroy Alrest.

After that right as Rex and co are about to head out Yew and Zuo two of the guys working for Vandam approach Rex and tell him that Vandam left Rex something in his will. So before everyone heads out they all go back to Garfont to claim his inheritance. Turns out Vandam left Rex the entire Mercenaries guild. Rex agrees to take up the guild but tells Yew and Zuo to run it while he's out completing his quest for Elysium.

As everyone heads to the ports Rex explains that the root they will be taking goes from Uraya to Argentum Trade Guild to Mor Ardain to the Leftharian Archipelago to finally Indol. This was the only root to Indol so as everyone boards and ship to Argentum Rex explains that he will try to use his salvager status to get them all a free ride to Mor Ardain.

As everyone enters the ship to Argentum they all look to where they are headed next.

**to be continued...**


	8. Mor Ardain, Lila, and Morag

After sailing for a few hours the group makes it to Argentum. As Rex and co get off the boat a bunch of nopon greet Rex.

"Hello Rex."

"Rex is back."

"Wow, Rex have many sidekicks now!"

"My my, the little celebrity we have here huh?"

"Well I did take work from here quite often so it makes since to get to know everyone y'know?"

"I suppose."

"Anways you all can go to the inn, I'll see if I can get us all into the boat ok?"

"Alright."

After about 20 minutes Rex comes back and informs everyone that because they are not salvagers they can't get on free so they all have to pay a small fee to get on. Everyone decides to pay up and head out to Mor Ardain. Once they all arrive in Mor Ardain they all go straight for the capital Alba Cavanich. When they first arrive Dromarch has the creeping suspicion that someone is following them but decides not to say anything. As the group goes through the city a small green nopon calls to get their attention.

"Tora that really you?"

"Who are you?"

"It me Muimui! Don't Tora remember?"

"I don't know a Muimui."

"I worked with your Grampypon Soosoo and Dadapon Tatazo."

Tora thinks really hard for a moment.

"Oh, now Tora remember. Tora forgot Muimui existed since Muimui was boring."

"Tora that isn't very nice."

"No no, Muimui don't blame Tora at all for forgetting."

"Speaking of Dadapon have you seen him Muimui?"

"Ever since Soosoo got shot, I haven't seen Tatazo anywhere. I was out doing errands that day."

"Dadapon..."

"Don't worry Masterpon, Poppi find Dadapon someday."

"Thanks Poppi."

"Is that... Artificial Blade?! Tora really finish building Artificial Blade on own?"

"Yep, Tora all grown up now."

"Anyway Muimui can tell friends looking for place to stay. Muimui know owner of local inn that have hot spring, can hook you up with good offer."

"Muimui is the best!"

Muimui then guides the group to the inn then leaves. Once there the ladies of the group decide to hit up the hot springs while the guys just lay back and relax.

Nia and Poppi are the first two to hit the hot springs.

"Ay Poppi aren't you gonna rust or short circuit being in the water?"

"Poppi made of special alloy that won't rust and won't short circuit because body is air tight so water never get in."

"I guess the little fur ball really did think of everything huh?"

"Masterpon is best creator ever!"

"He's the only creator at the moment."

"Fact. Although slight error as possibility of Dadapon Tatazo being alive."

"True I guess. Oh hey Pyra get in the waters fi... Wait a second, Mythra?!"

"Sup."

"I wasn't expecting you."

"What were you expecting Pyra or something?"

"Well... yeah."

Mythra then transforms into Pyra.

"Once I told her about a hot spring she just couldn't resist."

Pyra changes back to Mythra.

"So here I am."

"Well alright but Mythra..."

Nia eyes Mythra's body.

"Nice bod you got there."

"Thanks."

Mythra then gets in the hot spring as well.

"Ah feels good."

After a while of being in the hot springs Nia is the first to leave the hot springs. Mythra notices a certain blue and pink glow on Nia's chest as she's getting out.

"Nia your a-"

"I know, I haven't told anyone about it yet and I'd like to keep it that way for now. If that's fine with you."

"It's ok take your time, these kinds of things can be a sensitive topic."

"Thank you Mythra, will Pyra agree to keep this quiet to?"

Myhtra transforms back into Pyra.

"Sure Nia it's fine."

Pyra transforms back into Mythra.

"Thanks."

As Nia leaves Mythra asks Poppi.

"Hey kid did you know, about Nia I mean."

"Poppi could read core crystal readings but decide not to ask, luckily Nia explain situation when we got to hot spring and Poppi promise not to tell anyone. It's a girl's secret."

"I guess it is."

After a while Mythra and Poppi rejoin with Nia at the inn.

"I haven't had a bath like that in 500 years."

"Hah, Mythra you are super ancient."

Before Mythra can protest a loud shake is felt throughout the inn.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, let's take a look."

As the girls meet up with the guys they all crowd around the window of the guys room to see something dashing along the roof tops of the city.

"We should go check it out."

"Of course you'd say that Rex."

"Oh, Mythra's here."

"Yeah so?"

"Just unexpected I guess. Anyways lets go."

"Right."

Everyone catches up with the mysterious cloaked figure who just layed out three Ardainian troops. Tora is shocked to find out who it is.

"L-Lila?! Is that you?!"

Lila then jumps to a few more building away from the group.

"Lila wait! Everyone after her!"

Poppi takes a good hard look at Lila before going with everyone else.

As everyone is on the run after Lila they seem to have lost Lila.

"Where is she?"

"Hey Tora do you know who that was?"

"It was Lila, the Artificial Blade that Grampypon and Dadapon work on. She was the Blade that Poppi's design based on. All those years ago when lab destroyed Dadapon give Tora ether furnace and instructions to build Poppi and Tora fled to Torigoth."

"How unfortunate."

"But there just one problem."

"What would that be."

"Back when lab attacked Lila wasn't complete yet and there only one person who could complete Lila. And that Dadapon Tatazo."

"So that means that whoever is controlling Lila may also be holding your dad hostage."

"Correct."

"Reading ether furnace at 90 degrees."

Everyone then turns around to see Lila who then jumps off the building right in front of them.

"Ether furnace reading. Initiate combat mode."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight her Tora."

"We have no choice. Please do not damage to badly."

"We'll try our best."

Everyone then fights Lila. Lila gets thrashed quiet easily and retreats by going over a fence. As everyone goes after Lila they end up losing her and right as things couldn't get any better the Ardainian military shows up and mistakens Poppi for Lila. To make matters worst the Flamebringer is with them.

"I would say boy I would've expected more from you than to commit such lowly crimes."

"First of all the names Rex and second off that wasn't us. It was a different blade."

"Do you really think you can fool me boy?"

"Listen here you, how about you get your head out of your arse for one second and think about it for a moment."

"Nia that wasn't very nice."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I shall arrest you all and take you into custody."

As the two sides engage in a fight Morag notices that the Aegis is different and that Rex changes between the two forms while fighting. As the fight rages on Morag gets more and more upset that Rex is holding back against her.

"Why do you hold back boy, are you trying to make a mockery of my pride as the special Inquisitor?!"

"I just don't have a reason to fight you."

"Enough!"

Everyone then turns to see a small well dressed nopon speaking to both parties.

"Ah, your the new Chairman of Argentum if I remember correctly."

"That is correct. I am here to say that these people are innocent and I can say I bore witness to there fight with the real perpetrator."

"Wait why were you watching us?"

"I find it suspicious that so many non salvagers get on salvager vessel so I follow you here to make sure."

"Ironic that your suspicion would prove our innocents."

"Can someone please explain who that blade was and how she's connected to you lot."

Tora then proceeds to explain everything to Morag.

"I see... Well in that case I suppose I must offer an apology on behalf of the land of Mor Ardain."

Morag then does a small bow and all the troops do large bows.

"No no, it's fine it was all just a big misunderstanding and besides nobody got hurt."

Tora then tries to get sausage out of Morag. After that Morag offers a deal with Rex.

"Listen Rex was it? I have a proposition to make."

"And what would that be?"

"It would seem that we are pursuing a similar goal to you, so I ask as the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain if we could join forces to find the culprits behind this. It would take to long to dispatch the army and you are the driver of the Aegis."

"I suppose that would make sense. And I guess you could see it as payback for the water tower. Alright we'll help you out."

Rex then extends his hand for an official handshake and Morag reciprocates. After that Morag gives them special permission to visit her at the royal palace. When everyone is going there own ways Brighid speaks to Morag.

"Are you sure this is a good idea."

"Absolutely."

"Your doing this for a different reason aren't you?"

"I cannot deny that that boy intrigues me. I have a feeling that if we keep an eye on them that we'll bear witness to something incredible."

**to be continued...**


	9. The Factory

After a bit of rest at the inn after the night before Rex and co search the streets of Alba Cavanich for any information they can find about the whereabouts of Lila and came to the conclusion to search for anyone delivering large quantities of items used to build artificial blades. The group eventually discovers that there is someone picking up large quantities of the items they were looking for. So they decide to report in to Morag about this information.

"Oi Morag, you've got a minute?"

"Yes I do. Do you have any information concerning the artificial blades?"

"Yes we do, we have traced large shipments of various parts needed to build artificial blades. They all link up to the Old Factory on the outskirts of Mor Ardain."

"The Old Factory? But that place has been abandoned for over 20 years. I see. Well I will share with you what our resources have gathered: we have discovered that there have been large transactions occuring in the Ardainian bank that all link to a wealthy nopon merchant."

Rex things long and hard about this and is shocked by his conclusion.

"Could it be... Chairman Bana?!"

"We don't know for sure but our sources are saying that he is more than likely the culprit behind all of this."

"Well, we're heading off to the Old Factory."

"No your not. It's too dangerous and if any of you get hurt it's on my hands."

"But it will take to long if we have to wait for the military to build up a platoon. Ok how about this: we just go and scout. That way we can gather more information and avoid conflict. A win-win scenario for you. How about it?"

Morag thinks about it for a moment.

"Very well, you may scout. But if there is any sign of danger in there you must fallout immediately understand?"

"Yes Maam!"

"Do not call me that."

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel... anyways get to it your on the clock."

"Jeez and a moment ago you were so hesitant."

After that little confrontation Rex and co set out for the Old Factory.

As the group walks through the deserts of Mor Ardain they see a certain Bringer of Chaos.

"Ah so we meet again!"

"Oh hey shellhead."

"Hel- Wait a second, who are you calling shellhead?!"

"What do you want?"

"The Aegis of course!"

Mythra looks annoyed.

"Listen, we don't really have time to play with you today so go on and go home. Shoo shoo shellhead."

"Are you going to wet yourself furry ears from the awesome might of the Zekenator?"

"Am I what? You've got a lot of nerve you one eyed monster!"

Everyone looks shocked that Nia just said that.

"N-Nia you do know what one eyed monster means right?"

"Oi what does it mean?"

"I uh... hey Mythra why are you blushing?"

"Shut up."

Mythra then slaps Rex.

After that the fight commences. Zeke proves to be a bit stronger but in the end everyone pulls through. As Zeke attempts to use another last ditch effort attack he ends up knocking a boulder down and he and Pandoria are forced to run only to then be launched off the side of a cliff.

"Well that was ridiculous."

"Oi you never told me what a one eyed monster is."

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh w-well a one eyed monster is..."

Rex then whispers it into Nia's ear as her eyes widen and a blush creeps onto her face. Nia then slaps Rex.

"Ow what was that for."

"For saying that y-you pervert!"

"You're the one who wanted to know."

"A-anyways lets keep going, we're almost there."

After walking for another 10 minutes or so the group makes it to the Old Factory. As everyone enters the Factory they are astonished at how despite how run down it looks on the outside it's booming with technology on the inside. Everyone notices the sheer number of artificial blades being created in the hundreds and becomes increasingly worried.

"Alright here's the plan: we are going to travel through the ventilation ducts to avoid being caught and our main mission is to find Tora's dad otherwise known as Professor Tatazo. Does anyone have any problems with the plan?"

Everyone shakes there heads in unison.

"Good, then let's go."

As Rex and co travel through the air ducts they stumble upon a large air duct and below it there is a room with an old nopon being held captive by a tirkin who threatens to kill him if he doesn't agree to up the supply of artificial blades. After the old nopon gives instructions the tirkin leaves.

"Hey isn't that... Tora where are you?"

Tora jumps down from the ceiling and exasperates: "Is that really you Dadapon Tatazo?"

"Tora? Tora! It really you! Oh how I've missed you my son."

As Tora and Tatazo reunite the rest of the groups comes down as well. Tora then proceeds to introduce his friends to his father. As this is happening Muimui comes through the door with a squad of Tirkin and reveals to not only have lured them there but to also be the one behind the lab attack from years before. Tora becomes enraged at this information and everyone fights the Tirkins. After the Tirkins swift defeat Muimui is astonished.

"How this happen? Muimui supposed to win."

"Alright you, fess up who is responsible for all this."

"It was I..." The door opens up. "Chairman Bana!"

"Chairman Bana! Why would you do this?!"

"Why you ask? Because artificial blade sell for a fortune! On top of that when Bana get the Aegis Bana able to make mountain of cash! Which leads to life time supply of tasty sausage!"

"Bana I can't believe you'd stoop to this level."

"Quiet boy, you should be thanking me for all work I give you."

Bana then notices Nia.

"Ah T-Torna here?! Sorry can't give you artificial blades yet, please wait a little longer."

"Wait your selling the artificial blades to Torna?! Let me guess your selling Mythra to Torna to?"

"Very observant girl. Bana not sure why you on there side but Bana thrash you all with Lila."

"Tora destroy Lila, she no longer under Dadapon's control."

"W-well... alright if dadapon say so."

Everyone then engages in combat with Lila. As to be expected Lila gets thrashed again by the group and the finishing blow done by Poppi. Right as Poppi is about to destroy Lila entirely Tatazo gets in the way.

"Wait! Don't do it! Even if Lila can't remember and even if Lila try to kill Tatazo, Tatazo cannot let you destroy Lila. She all I have left to remember Dadapon Soosoo."

"Lila! What are you doing?! Destroy them!"

"Lila's masterpon is... Lila's masterpon is... Lila's masterpon is... Professor Soosoo and Professor Tatazo."

Lila then rips out the devices that was controlling her and collapses into Poppi's arms.

"You did good sister."

"What?! How could Lila rip control device out on own?! Muimui! Is Rosa ready?"

"Yes Chairman Bana, Rosa is ready!"

"Then activate her!"

"Yes sir!"

Bana and Muimui then jump into chutes and disappear.

As Tora, Tatazo, and Poppi all crowd around Lila Rex decides to split off.

"Tora, Poppi you two stay here and look after Lila. Nia you and me are gonna go after Bana."

"Alright."

As Rex and Nia leave Tora behind the pursuit for Bana continues.

**to be continued...**


	10. An Unlikely Ally

Rex and Nia are on the pursuit towards Chairman Bana and Muimui, while the two of them are on the way Rex decides to ask Nia to go to dinner with him again.

"Hey Nia, once we're done with all this you wanna go grab a bite to eat? Just the two of us."

"Uummm sure Rex, but only if your payin again."

"Deal."

As the two of them continue to fight their way through the factory with what feels like an endless hoard of tirkins they finally make it to where Bana and Muimui are.

"Bana show yourself you coward!"

"Meh Meh Meh Boy! You really want to fight Chairman Bana?!"

The floor starts shaking and Nia acknowledges it.

"Whoa, why is the floor shaking?!"

"Bana proud to introduce worlds biggest artificial blade: Rosa!"

What then emerges is a giant chibi version of Lila.

"Ok now this is just getting ridiculous."

"I guess we'll have to take this thing down eh Rex?"

"I guess so."

The two then attempt to fight Rosa but it turns out Rosa is stronger than they gave her credit for. But right as the two of them are beginning to lose the battle a certain nopon returns to their aid.

"Why friends struggling? This artificial blade not even half of Poppi's new power."

"What you say to me littlepon?! You call Rosa weak? I show you weak!"

"Poppi, initiate QT Mode."

"Yes masterpon."

Poppi then proceeds to transform into to a bigger, better, faster, and most importantly stronger version complete with a completed ether furnace and new bells and whistles.

"Meh meh! New transformation matters not. Rosa will destroy you the same!"

But as Bana soon finds out this new version of Poppi is to fast for Rosa to hit.

Tora and Poppi then join Rex, Nia, and co in the fight against Rosa. They take Rosa down quiet easily but not before Bana fleeds the scene.

"Everyone after that nopon!"

As everyone chases after Bana they are met with two drivers.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Aegis and the traitor."

"Oh lord it's these two."

"Who are these people Nia?"

"They're also from Torna. That's Mikhail and that ones Patroka. Mikhail is extremely durable and Patroka is extremely powerful."

"Hey now are you calling me weak just because I'm tanky cos girl I sure'll show you my amazing power."

"He's also full of himself, kind of like that shellhead guy."

"Hey now I don't know who this shellhead is but he seems like an intresting guy if he's like me."

"Patroka usually gets annoyed by everything, especially Mikhail."

"Whatever I'm just here to take the Aegis and kill you."

"Wait a minute, say that last part again?"

Patroka looks annoyed that she has to repeat herself.

"I said we also have orders to kill you. Jins orders, so I can't complain."

"Well I thought I'd never see the day."

"Anyways let's just get this outta the way."

"Whoa whoa Patroka, we can't just rush in. I have to admire the Aegis and her beauty, something you should inspire towar-"

Patroka then punches Mikhail in the face.

"Shut up you, I don't wanna here it."

"Jeez Patroki I didn't want to offend you."

"Don't call me that it pisses me off."

"But I like it when your mad."

"You know what I'm gonna pursue our mission."

Patroka then engages Rex and co.

"Fine I guess the funs over."

"What are you talking about? The fun is just beginning!"

Mikhail also engages.

As the fight pursue's between the two groups Rex formulates a plan.

"Guys I've got a plan."

"Let's hear it."

"Mythra can you use the same attack you used on Malos and Akhos?"

"Yes, but only from an open area."

"That's all I need. Ok everyone our goal is to lead those two under that crane over there. See the hole above the crane? Can you attack through there?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

"Alright."

The group tries there hardest to get the duo to move but no matter how hard they try they can't seem to make them budge out of where they currently are. That is until they see blue flames coming right towards them. On instinct everyone narrowly dodges and turn around to see the flamebringer herself.

"I had a feeling you would be reckless."

"You almost burned us! You could've given us a warning you know."

"Did you dodge?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"Then stop complaining and fill me in on whats happening."

"That's Mikhail he's tanky and that's Patroka she's got guns. They're both members of Torna. Bana was behind the artificial blade factory and was planning to sell the artificial blades to Torna and these two are saving him from capture. Also I have a plan and I think I'll need your help to win this fight."

Morag takes a moment to absorb all the information then asks about the plan.

"What's the plan?"

"We need to lure those two under the crane so Mythra can destroy their blades."

"The Aegis has that ability?"

"Yep, we need your help to push them under it. Think you can manage?"

"Certainly."

Morag then joins the fray with Rex's team and slowly but surely push Mikhail and Patroka under the crane. Once under the crane Mythra makes the very precise attack right at Mikhail and Patroka's blades core crystals and shatters them. Patroka gets infuriated.

"How dare you destroy my precious blade?! I'll kill you all!"

A sudden spike of power erupts from Patroka.

"No Patroka! We're not supposed to use that yet!"

Suddenly Patroka falls to the ground and loses all that power.

"Wh-what's happening to me?"

"Patroka look! It's the Goddess of Indol."

"You don't mean..."

Everyone turns around to see a blade with a staff who is seemingly supressing whatever power Patroka had.

"We're outta here. Until next time buddies."

Mikhail then picks up Patroka and jumps onto a ship parked below them.

"It looks like they got away."

"So you must be the one they call Fan La Norne. To what do we owe the occasion?"

"Fan?!"

Rex then whispers to Nia: "Looks like that dinner will have to wait."

"I guess so huh?"

**to be continued...**


	11. Family Reunion

At the moment everyone is on a ship heading straight for the Leftharian Archipelago. The blade that helped them is known as Fan La Norne but it would seem that Mythra knew her in a past life. The group is informed by Fan that she was sent to retrieve them by the Praetor himself to see Mythra. The reason for heading towards the Leftharian Archipelago is because it is a gateway between Mor Ardain and Indol. Also that it would take way to long to sail around the Archipelago. As the vessel makes its way towards the shore of one of the islands Rex formulates the fastest and safest route through Leftharia.

"Can we go through Fonsett Village please?"

"Sure I guess we can if you want."

"I see Pyra's excited to see your village Rex."

"What can I say? Aren't you all at least a little excited to see where Rex grew up?"

"I mean yeah but we're not woopin an hollerin over it."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways why is she with us?"

"I'm acting as a representative of the Empire, do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh no I don't have a problem with it."

"Easy for you to say Rex, your not the one who was thrown in the slammer for a few days. And it was done by her no less!"

"Oh but that was just a big misunderstanding we should all forgive and move on."

Nia takes a little more nudging to budge but she eventually caves in and forgives Morag.

"Oi we're good right."

"Indeed."

The two of them shake hands and forgive.

"Now then let's get a move on shall we?"

"Of course."

The journey to the village takes Rex and co a few hours but eventually they make it to Fonsett Village. When they first arrive they see a bunch of kids jumping off a cliff down into the cloud sea.

"Ah that takes me back."

"What the hell? Why are they doing that?"

"That's how you learn to swim in the cloud sea. That's also how I learned to be a salvager."

"I didn't know you sent money back home."

"That's quiet admirable for someone your age."

Everyone's respect for Rex increased just a little bit more.

"Anyways there's no way in hell you'd ever catch me doing that."

"Oh come on, are you scared? I'm tellin you it's real fun."

"No, get away from me you idiot."

Nia gets into a defensive position.

"Stop it Rex, don't tease her like that."

"Oh alright but I have one more thing to say to Nia."

"And what would that be?"

"I guess we can call you a... Scaredy Cat!"

"Oh ha ha very funny and original Rex."

Nia looks annoyed at the quip.

"Anways we're almost to the village just a little further."

As everyone makes it to the front gate of Fonsett Village, Rex is immediately greeted by the children of the village.

"Ah Rex it has been far to long. And is that old Azurda on your back?"

"Aunt Corrine it's good to see you."

"Yes it is me."

"How'd you end up like that?"

"It's a long story."

"Well you'll have to tell me about it over dinner tonight."

"Speaking of which, would it be to much to ask if you could hold us up a couple of nights until we head out to Indol?"

"Why of course it's quiet all right you were raised here and everyone loves you very dearly here."

"Thanks Aunt Corinne."

"Why old lady have so many littlepon?"

"Masterpon, not all littlepon belong to same parent."

Aunt Corrine lets out a small chuckle.

"Your friends certainly are a colorful bunch."

"Thanks Aunt Corrine. Anyways, I'm gonna go out on a walk. Everyone stay here at the village, except you Nia your coming with me."

"Wait what? Why are you dragging me along eh?"

"There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Well alright but don't go wastin my time."

"Trust me, I won't."

As Rex leads Nia up the little hill on the edge of town Nia comes to the sudden realization where she is.

"Hey Rex you do know this is a cemetery right?"

"Yeah, I know. This is where I wanted you to meet them."

"Who?"

"My parents."

Nia's suddenly feels a sadness weighting on her at those words. She never once thought to ask Rex about his parents. She always just assumed his parents lived in the village.

"Rex, I'm sorry. I never knew."

"It's fine, I wanted you to meet them."

Rex then stays silent for a moment before speaking to his parents.

"Hey Mum, Dad, it's been awhile. How have you been? I've been doing great. I've made so many new friends and I even became a driver. Right now we're heading for Elysium so please look after us on our journey. I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Nia. My first friend on this long journey. She's also my closest friend. We've been through a lot together. I just know you two would've loved her. I miss you both, but I hope your doing fantastic wherever you are."

As Rex speaks with his parents Nia just listens and is truely moved by Rex's actions and pure soul. It makes her feel almost wretched to be within his presence when she thinks back to what she really is. Impure and corrupted. She finally realizes the name of this emotion that has been slowly building up in her throughout this journey...

After Rex is done talking to his parents he kneels down and gives his final goodbye. When Rex turns around Nia sees a single tear fall from Rex's face. Nia subconsciously stands up as well and wipes the tear from his face. Nia then realizes how close she is to Rex right now and blushes and jumps away.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me out here. I think I finally understand you a little bit more."

After visiting Rex's parents Nia and Rex head back to Corrine's house. Nia gets the idea to ask Corrine about Rex to get smaller details out of him such as favorite food or favorite color.

"Hey Corrine, mind if I help you make dinner?"

"Oh hello, I believe your the one Rex called... Nia right?"

"Yep that's me."

"I don't mind at all. If anything I think I may need another set of hands."

As Nia helps Corrine prepare dinner Nia tells Corrine about how she went with Rex to see his parents. Corrine responds with telling Nia the story of how Rex got to Fonsett Village and how his parents died immediately entering the titan. Nia feels bad about hearing this.

"I assure you that boy is a rock. By the way forgot to mention but I'm so glad Rex has someone he's willing to show his parents to."

"I swear it's not like that."

Nia comes to the realization that that's what Rex has been saying this entire time.

"Oh I can just see it now, you two would be a fine couple."

"It would never work out."

"Why is that?"

"Because Rex is so courageous and bold and pure. I'm none of those things and I keep hidin away my true self to everyone. I'm just scared that if I reveal my true self then I'll be judged and Rex would think less of me."

"Let me tell you something hun. Rex is a very kind and caring person. He would never abandon anyone and he wouldn't think any less of you for whatever it is your hiding."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well to change the subject a little, can you tell me more about Rex like his interests and hobbies."

"Why of course."

As the two converse Nia finds out that one of Rex's favorite foods is Pan-Fried Tartari and decides to make Rex some for later as a thanks for earlier.

As night time rises Nia goes out to get a breath of fresh air. A few minutes later Rex goes outside for the same reason.

"Oh hey Nia. Looks like you also needed some air eh?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong your Aunt has a lovely place but it can get a bit stuffy in there."

"Fair enough."

The two of them stand there in silence for a few minutes before Nia breaks the silence.

"Hey Rex, do you ever miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents."

Rex thinks for a moment before responding.

"Of course I miss them. But if your asking why I don't let that way me down is very simple. Look around."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone here in this village, the friends I've made on this adventure, even you; your all my family. I never feel lonely knowing all the people who support and love me."

Nia smiles at hearing this.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Your such an optimist."

"Gramps says that all the time."

There's another pause of silence.

"Hey Rex."

"Yeah?"

"I've got something for you."

"Really? I've got something for you to."

"Alright we'll reveal on 3. Got it."

"Alright."

"1...2...3!"

Nia reveals Pan-Fried Tartari to Rex and Rex reveals Cream Orange Paratha to Nia. They both say simultaneously: "How did you know?"

"I asked your Aunt what your favorite food was so I made some for you."

"I asked Dromarch the same question and there happened to be some on that titan ship that Fan picked us up on."

They both say simultaneously: "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Don't mention it."

As the two of them eat there favorite foods the night slowly comes to an end.

**to be continued...**


	12. Thunderbolt Zeke

The next morning everyone wakes up early and heads out to where the vessel is that's going to transfer them to Indol. Once the group gets to where the vessel is there seems to be a certain Bringer of Chaos waiting there for them. Morag looks shocked but Rex can't tell why.

"Well well well if it isn't the Aegis' driver and his little group. I see you even have the flamebringer on your side now."

"Oh hey shellhead."

"Sup."

"Listen Zeke we don't really have time to deal with you right now, we're kind of meeting up with somebody important later today."

"Sorry chum ain't lettin you through till you beat me. I've been waiting for you for three whole days!"

"Three day?! Listen here shellhead I don't like picking on idiots so move."

"How did you even know we would be here?"

"Beat me then you'll find out."

"Morag are you going or-"

"I'll stay out of this one."

"What, why?"

"You'll see."

"Now your really done in for, the flamebringer isn't here to save you this time."

"Yeah, yeah let's get this over with."

Rex, Nia, and Tora all look bored out of their minds until Zeke blitz' all of them in an instant and continues his onslaught to everyone's surprise. Zeke doesn't let up even for a second as he proceeds to decimate them. Once he leaves them all sprawled out Morag speaks up.

"Thunderbolt Zeke, strongest driver of Tantal and it's crown prince."

It takes the group a moment to get up but after they all get back up somewhat injured they take Zeke seriously. The fight lasts over an hour and both sides are exhausted but eventually Zeke forfeits and explains how he was sent by Amalthus himself to ensure that this was indeed the Aegis' driver. After their little scuttle the group boards the titan vessel and sails straight to Indol.

Once they arrive they see a bunch of people protesting in the square.

"Those are the refugees who believe that by banning blades they can stop war. The irony is that despite their cause they live in Indol which is the biggest producer of core crystals."

"Surely they must know that without core crystals we'll find other ways of fighting right?"

"I don't think it even crossed their minds. Anyways let's keep moving. We're almost there."

While on the way Pyra asks Morag why she's following them and she replies that she wants to view the Aegis' power for herself. Once the group arrives at the inner area of Indol; Fan tells them that they have rooms waiting for them and that she will be sent to retrieve them when the Praetor is ready.

After waiting for a few hours Fan returns and leads the group to the inner sanctum of the Praetorian where they meet Amalthus. During their meeting Rex gives Amalthus Cole's blade and Amalthus states how he would like a moment alone with the Aegis. Everyone agrees and leaves.

"Hey guys, did you feel something strange about the Praetor?"

"In what way?"

"Well when I was talking to the Praetor it felt like I was talking to Malos."

"Oh Rex your just losing it."

"I'm being serious. It was only for an instant but I felt it."

"Maybe it has something to do with you knowing that he's Malos' driver. It could also be the fact that you are the driver of an Aegis yourself."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

As everyone is waiting for Pyra/Mythra to finish talking to Amalthus Rex decides to hang out with Nia for a little bit.

"Hey Nia lets go check out Indol."

"What the hell, what are we tourists?"

"Well no but Pyra's taking to long talking to Amalthus so I was wondering if you'd like to search this place. It is a once and a lifetime opportunity after all."

"Easy for you to say, your not the one with a grudge against a place like this."

"Why do you have a grudge against Indol?"

Nia regrets saying anything at all.

"None of your concern. I guess we'll explore if you want to so badly. Why aren't you bothering anyone else?"

"Because Tora said he's working on "top secret project that Rex-Rex can't see yet." and Morag doesn't really seem like the explorer type."

"What about shellhead why don't you go bother him?"

"Because he already knows everything about Indol."

"So? That would make him the perfect travel guide."

"Why don't you wanna hangout?"

"It's not like that."

"Then let's go."

Although she doesn't like to admit it, Nia does enjoy when she and Rex hangout but always tries to act like she doesn't.

Even though Nia despises Indol and everything it stands for she can't deny that she's enjoyed the past hour or so with Rex. After the two explore Indol they go back to there own separate rooms. Rex takes a nap while Nia just looks up at the ceiling.

"How was your day my lady?"

"Oh it was fine."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Master Rex lately haven't you."

"And it concerns you?"

"Not at all. I'm glad to see you spending more time with other people my lady. Its been so long since you've shown a liking to humans."

"I never thought I would again after the incident but it looks like I'm warming back up to them."

"Have you told them about your core crystal yet?"

"Some know but not everyone."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't plan on it any time soon."

"Very well."

Suddenly an alarm goes off and everyone is told to go to the Praetor's inner sanctums. Everyone is informed of the situation in Temperantia and everyone immediately heads out but not before Morag chews up and spits out Senator Roderick.

As everyone heads to Temperantia they all have one person in mind for who could do this: Jin.

**to be continued...**


	13. Temperantia

As the group sails towards Temperantia Rex only has one thing on his mind: Why? Why would Jin want to cause so much chaos and death? Who would ever want to see the world suffer like this? As Rex looks out onto the cloud sea Nia notices the distraught look on his face and decides to ask what he's thinking about.

"You look a bit preturbed. What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand why Jin would want to do this. He knows he'll hurt so many people and yet he feels no remorse for the lives he takes. It's sickening."

Nia is aware of why Jin is like this. Because he wants revenge on all humans for what they did. But Nia doesn't know if to tell Rex this or not. She decides to keep it to herself.

"Well knowing you you'll probably find some way to turn him."

"What makes you say that?"

"You always have a way to make even the bleakest of situations become a positive. You never let things way you down and always look towards the future."

"That's just the way I am."

"Exactly. And thats why I know you'll find a solution to this little conflict."

"Thanks Nia, I really needed that."

"Don't mention it."

Not long after the group makes it to Temperantia. The first thing they do is immediately head up one of the cliffs to see what is going on down below. As the group slowly makes there way up they see the many corpse of Urayan soliders down below.

"This is terrible."

"Oh no."

"It would appear that we are to late."

Everyone then notices the large Judicium weapon slowly making its way across the land towards the Urayans.

"We need to stop that thing now."

"But how do we get there?"

Rex then eyes a jut in the cliff.

"We jump off of there onto the titan's back."

"Allow me to help. My power can be used to not only supress blades but also titans."

"Thank goodness you came along with us Fan."

"I'm glad to be of assistance."

Everyone then runs towards the jut in the cliff while avoiding all of the falling projectiles that were more than likely shot out by the Judicium weapon. On the way there Morag explains that they must be very careful or else they could blow up the entire premises. Mythra decides to be more accurate instead of blunt. Once they got to the jut; Fan La Norne casts a restriction incantation on the titan and everyone jumps aboard the titan. Once on the titan a defense mechanism activates and a large sentry pops out.

"Are you bloody kidding me right now! You Ardainians sure do love your defenses I'll give you that much."

"Fight now, Bitch later shellhead."

"No need for such language to address the Zekenator."

With that the group engages the large sentry and eventually cut its wires to deactivate not only the sentry but the entire titan.

"We did it! We stopped the titan!"

"Looks like we sure did."

Suddenly a metal door contracts open at the top of the titan and Jin jumps out of it.

"I didn't think you'd actually beat this thing if I'm going to be completely honest."

"Jin! I knew you were behind this!"

"I'm sorry. I should've made it less obvious I suppose."

"Why Jin? Why did you side with Malos?"

"Did you know him Mythra?"

"Yes I did. He was known as Torna's strongest blade. He was on our side and he helped us beat Malos the first time around."

"He was a good guy?! And he was a blade?!"

"He was. He was one of the most kind, caring, and most of all peaceful people I knew who always tried to find another way. So that's why I don't understand why you stand by his side! What changed you Jin?!"

"What if I were to say it's your fault."

"How so?"

"After you left, the world fell into despair and I watched as all of those I held dear fell around me. It was all in search of you. I am done talking to you, I shall reveal my power to you and you shall see true suffering."

After that Jin begins to slowly remove his mask. As he does so he reveals his red core crystal. Everyone is shocked by the color of his core crystal except Nia who looks saddened. Rex notices this but decides not to ask.

"That core crystal... it's like the color of... blood."

"Why is your core crystal red?"

"It is the mark of true suffering, now come at me boy."

With that the group engages Jin in a fight. Due to Fan La Norne being there Jin was severely weakened by her suppression ability. The group begins to have the upper hand on Jin and he's aware of this so before he retreats from the battle he goes right after Fan and stabs her in the chest.

"Go, be free."

As Jin leaves Fan to die he has a PTSD flashback to Lora then quickly retreats. Rex is left heartbroken by yet another friend dieing on his hands.

"Jin! How could you do this?! Why do you continue to kill and kill?! Answer me!"

Tears are falling down Rex's face as he holds Fan's body in his hands.

"As revenge for what you humans have done to us for so many centuries."

Jin then runs away but before Rex and co can chase after him the defense mechanism in the titan reactivates.

"I thought we destroyed it's power supply already."

"It has an emergency defense protocol that runs independently of the main power source."

"Those bloody Judiciums sure did know how to build a weapon am I right?"

"Actually that was our technology not theres."

"Whatever lets just take this thing down already."

Everyone engages the sentry and destroys it. But by that point Jin is already long gone. Suddenly the group sees a fleet of Urayan titans sailing directly towards them from the right and a fleet of Ardainian titans sailing directly towards them form the left.

"So I guess this is the beginning of a war isn't it?"

"Damn this isn't good."

"Meh-Meh? What do we do?"

"I guess a new conflict is about to break out."

"Is this the beginning of the end?"

As the two fleets come closer and closer together the oncoming war feels inevitable. That is until the Indoline titan descends from the skys to save them all.

"Indol?!"

**to be continued...**


	14. Bana Returns

Amalthus was able to convince both Emperor Niall and Queen Raqura to have a meeting in Indol to discuss what had happened and explain why a titan had attacked Uraya. At the same time the funeral for Fan La Norne was being held for the people of Indol. Rex, Nia, Tora, Poppi, and Dromarch all attend the funeral. Zeke, Pandoria, Morag, Brighid, and Mythra all have to go to the summit. Rex had lost yet another person on his hands.

"It's all my fault."

"What was that?"

"I said it's all my fault."

Nia notices the sadness in his eyes and remembers back to what Corrine had said about Rex losing so many already that were close in his life. Nia tries to think of something to say.

"This is not your fault."

"No, it is."

"Why do you put so much blame on yourself?"

"Because I could've saved her and we wouldn't be attending her funeral right now."

"You put to much weight on your shoulders. You need to learn that death is simply another link in the cycle of life. We have to learn from this experience as to make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

"I have to put all this weight on. I'm the driver of the Aegis the most powerful blade to ever exist and I'm going to Elysium to save mankind. If I can't even save one life how am I supposed to save millions?"

That was a tough question that not even Nia could properly answer. Nia just watched as Rex looked at Fan's casket with a look of pure sadness, like his tears could fill an ocean. Nia tries to steer the conversation and get Rex's mind off of his sorrow.

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Look at Fan's core crystal."

Rex takes a closer look and notices that Fan only has half of a core crystal.

"That's strange. She only has half of a core crystal."

"What do you think happened to the other half?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think Jin took it?"

"I doubt it. What use would Jin have with half a core crystal when he himself is already a flesh eater? If he wanted to resonate with her then he would've taken the entire core crystal."

"That's true now that I think about it."

After the funeral Rex's group reunited with Mythra's group and Zeke informs them that they will be going to Tantal.

"We shall be going to my homeland of Tantal. My people are the descendants of the mighty Addam."

"Really. I did not know that the people of Tantal were the descendants of Addam." Morag gestures her hand to a thinking pose.

"So that's where Addam settled down after he locked us up."

"The reason we're going to Tantal is because it was Tantal that revived Ophion to guard the world tree and the item we need to deactivate Ophion is back home. The item in question is called the Omega Fetter and can be used to rewrite Ophion's commands. "

"Why would you revive Ophion and why would you use him to guard the world tree of all places?"

"The reason we revived Ophion is because we didn't want something like another Aegis War to break out. Ironic that we need it to stop the Aegis War."

"Can we really call this a second Aegis War?"

"Sure why not? The world is in chaos so it might as well be a second Aegis War."

"Anyways the journey will be a long one so I think we should spend the night here before we head out alright?"

"Alright."

A few hours later the new head of Argentum, Niranira, speaks to Rex about some terrible news that he had received.

"Niranira need to speak to Rex. Urgent news must hear."

"What's wrong?"

"Niranira got terrible news that ex-chairman Bana plotting an assassination at the next summit."

"That's terrible news. What would you like us to do?"

"Niranira request that Rex and friends help find method Bana planning to use at summit and prevent the assassination. Can Rex do it?"

After looking to everyone for nods of approval Rex makes his decision.

"I'll do it, you can count on it."

After that Rex and co scower the city for any leads they might find about the assassination and have concluded that Bana is planning on using Tirkin to poison the food for the summit. After coming to this conclusion the group sprints towards the Ardainian ship that the summit is being held at and immediately goes straight towards the kitchen area where they find a bunch of Tirkin with chef hats.

"Stop right there! We know you're poisoning the food to assassinate the leaders of various countries!"

"Caw! What are you talking about? We just hired to cook food and we're running on a tight schedule right now so leave at once!"

"Acting dumb huh? Well then we'll have to stop you by force!"

Rex and co engage the Tirkin and easily beat them. Suddenly Niranira shows up and is shocked at what Rex has done.

"What Rex doing?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Niranira hire Tirkin to make food. Best in the world and Rex knockout my chefs?!"

"Oh um sorry, we thought Bana hired them to poison the food."

Rex scratches the back of his head clearly embarrassed.

"But if that is the case then what is Bana actually planning?"

Suddenly there is a loud boom in the ship that gets everyone's attention.

"What was that?!"

"Niranira not sure!"

"Rex we should go check it out the Emperor might be in trouble."

"Yeah you're right, let's go."

As the group looks around the ship they see an even bigger version of Rosa with a giant letter G in the middle of her head in the middle of the haul.

"Now it time for Emperor and Queen go night night!"

"Bana what are you doing?!"

"Ack Rex! Why are you here?! You should be long gone already!"

"Like I'd go down that easily!"

"Bana gonna kill Emperor Niall and Queen Raqura so Mor Ardain go to war with Uraya and Bana make mountain of cash! This be so much easier if Rex just die already."

"We can't let you do that Bana we'll stop you."

"Ex-chairman Bana for confessing an attempt to assassinate the leaders of various nations and to start a war I will have to take you in as the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain."

"Bagh hah hah! You really think you can beat me?! I just kill you all with the power of Giga Rosa!"

After that the entire group engages Giga Rosa and although they struggle they eventually beat Bana but not before Bana tries a sneaky last ditch effort attack.

" If Bana can't win then no one can! Initiate self destruct mode!"

"I won't let you do that."

"Emperor Niall what are you doing?!"

"Protecting my dear sister."

With that Niall erects a barrier with Aegaeon around everyone and Morag watches helplessly as she watches her brother die right in front of her. As Niall falls to the ground Morag catches him and everyone sees Aegaeon return to his core crystal confirming the grim reality of the situation.

"Emperor Niall wake up! Please brother don't leave me!"

Tears fall down Morags face as she holds her dead brother in her arms. Nia then has a plan.

"Dromarch I need you to get everyone out of here. I need you to get them as far away as possible. I'm gonna use... that form."

"M-my lady you can't be serious."

"I am. Just think of something to get them outta here and I'll revive him myself. Do you understand?"

"Are you sure abou-"

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Nia sternly repeats herself to put her point across.

"I understand."

Dromarch then thinks for a moment and comes up with a distraction.

"Everyone come quick! There are other attackers on the ship!"

"Dromarch are you sure?"

"Positive, hurry we must stop them and interrogate them!"

"Your right let's go!"

Everyone leaves including Morag and Nia transforms.

"Come on Niall I know you'll make it."

A little while later the group returns and is surprised to see Niall alive.

"Emperor Niall you're alive!"

Morag runs up to Niall and hugs him tightly.

"I thought you were dead. How did you survive?"

"All it took was a little healing from yours truely." Nia confidently assures.

"Nia you healed the Emperor?"

"Sure did. Did you ever doubt me?"

"Honestly yeah."

"What?! Come on now you know I'm the best healer around."

"Sorry to have ever doubted you."

"You should be."

"Nia I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving the Emp- No, for saving my brother from the brink of death. I am eternally greatful."

"Oh no need to act that way Morag, I'm just doing what a friend would do."

"A friend? I quite like the sound of that."

After that the group set sail straight for Tantal with the goal of obtaining the Omega Fetter.

**to be continued...**


	15. Tantal

After sailing for several hours the group makes it to Tantal. When they first arrive Zeke informs them that Theosoir the capital is at the other end of the titan and that they would have to trek through the snow to get there. About halfway to the capital Rex asks Zeke about Tantal since he'd like to learn more about the region.

"Hey Zeke, why is Tantal so cold?"

"Well you see Rex, Tantal is known for being the biggest exporter of core crystals in all of Alrest and cold weather creates core crystals even faster. Unfortunately cold weather makes it harder to grow food which is why my people are starving."

"That's awful. Why haven't you tried to change anything?"

"Because my father refuses to change his ways even when I plead for him to have some mercy on our people."

"Now that I think about it why don't you live here shellhead?"

"Because I got kicked out of my own nation by my father for leaving it to much."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to explore Alrest. Before then I only knew Tantal but after sneaking out to many times my father just banished me from the land. That's why I live in Indol. The Praetor gave me a second chance."

"I see."

"Anyways we're almost to Theosoir chums, just a little bit farther."

After walking for a little while longer they make it to Theosoir where the group experiences Tantal's poverty first hand.

"This is so heart breaking."

"Yeah at this point the only way people can obtain actual food is through the black market and smuggling."

"Is this really how people live?"

"Yes it is. That's why I tried to bring change."

"Zeke after all this Elysium is said and done, I want you to promise me to bring change to this desolate place alright?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you chum. Anways the palace is just right over there come along now."

After that the group goes into the palace to meet up with the king.

"Sup dad."

"Greetings my son."

"Hey dad can I ask you a favor and borrow the Omega Fetter please?"

"My son is that the Aegis behind you?"

"Why yes it would be. Dad meet Pyra, Pyra meet King Eulogimenos ruler of Tantal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I see. Why would you need the Omega Fetter my child?"

"Because we need to get to the world tree of course so we can get to Elysium."

"I see. Guards arrest everyone and capture the Aegis."

"Wait wha-"

Suddenly a large bolt of energy strikes Pyra knocking her out. Everyone panics and notices that the ether has gotten really thin.

"King Eulogimenos, this is an act of war!" Morag desperately shouts at the ruler of Tantal.

"I am aware and I will deal with the consequences later but for the sake of Alrest the Aegis must be destroyed."

"N-no you can't take Pyra! She's not the weapon you make her out to be!"

"She won't be when she's dead. Guards lock them up."

"Father what the hell was that?!"

"My son I am protecting our kingdom, no the entirety of Alrest from the destruction of the Aegis. Please follow me, there is something I must show you."

After that Rex and co are thrown in jail. Everyone soon realizes that Tantal's prisons are ether sealed rooms which is why they still have there blades.

"Guys we have to rescue Pyra!"

"How are we gonna do that when no one can pull any ether eh?"

"Actually you all forget one important thing."

"And what would that be furball?"

"You forget that Poppi not use ether!"

"Oh yeah, Tora get us out of here."

"Right on it. Get ready Poppi!"

"Ready Masterpon."

"Hyah!"

Tora busts down the door and everyone makes there escape from the prison. While looking for Pyra, Rex and co bump into Zeke.

"Zeke there you are!"

"Rex chum I've been looking all over for you. Listen I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Zeke it's fine, we just need to clear this up with the king and get Pyra back."

"Glad you understand chum. Now come on I know where they're keeping Pyra."

"Isn't that convenient."

Zeke then leads the group to where they are keeping Pyra as they see a giant laser beam aimed right at her.

"We can't let that hit her!"

"Don't worry friends Tora got this. Poppi QT engaged!"

"Roger Roger."

As Tora and Poppi try to move the giant cannon out of the way several dozen guards flood the room and Rex, Nia, Morag, and Zeke have to battle all of them.

"Come on Poppi you can do it!"

"Hggghhaaaaaaahhh!!!"

Poppi barely moves the cannon out of the way in time and saves Pyra. Poppi then flies up and frees Pyra from her shackles and flys her down.

"Thank you all for saving me. I really thought I wasn't going to make it there."

"Like we'd ever abandon a friend in need. Right guys?"

"There you go again acting all heroic n stuff."

"What can I say, that's just how I am."

"You all saved the Aegis."

"Listen hear King of Tantal, I know you view Pyra and Mythra as a threat to the world but right now we're taking them to Elysium to save the world. So please understand that we can't let you hurt our friends."

"You mean you would forgive me even after everything I've done?"

"Sure will."

Eulogimenos thinks about it for a moment then responds.

"Thank you. Now we have a more pressing matter to attend to."

"What would that be?"

"After shooting that weapon we destroyed the Titans communication field and we are currently diving deeper into the cloud sea."

"That sounds terrible."

"The only way to stop it is to use the Omega Fetter to rewrite the Titans commands and have it resurface."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"You would really help us even after everything?"

"Yeah we need to save the people, plus this is Zeke's homeland, plus we need to save our own hides, plus we need the Omega Fetter anyways."

"Oi you sound like your trying to do math with all thoses pluses ey?"

"I guess I do sound a bit redundant?" Rex nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"Thank you we are eternally in your debt."

"I know where it is everyone follow me."

"Wait before we do that, do you know how much time we have your majesty?"

Eulogimenos thinks for a moment then gives a rough estimate.

"I'd say you have four hours before we all freeze to death."

"Then we really don't have time to waste then. Everyone we move out immediately and follow Zeke."

"We're heading for the Genbu Drifts so everyone follow me."

As the clock begins ticking Rex and co only have four hours to save Tantal from freezing over.

**to be continued...**


	16. Missing

Rex and co are currently sprinting towards the Genbu Drifts which are at the bottom of the titan with a race against the clock to save Tantal from a complete freeze over. It takes them three and a half hours to make it to the Genbu Drifts where they must make it to the very edge in order to use the Omega Fetter to save the titan. During the run towards the Genbu Drifts, Zeke explains to the group how he found out that his father and entire bloodline lied to him and that they weren't actually related to Addam at all. As they pass through the drift they see the carnage of the Aegis War on the Tantal front.

"Hey Pyra, when you were around did you see what happened here?"

"I personally didn't exist yet, so you should probably ask Mythra that. What I can say from looking into Mythra's memories is that this battlefield saw thousands lose their lives to Malos' Artifice."

"What was Malos' Artifice?"

"They were called Gargoyles and he had hundreds of them. Even though Ophion is a lot stronger than a single Gargoyle the Gargoyles destroyed Ophion due to their sheer numbers."

"Sounds awful. I'm glad Malos doesn't have those at his disposal any more."

"Yeah, I'm glad to."

As the group continues they eventually make it to the Omega Fetter. Pyra then transforms into Mythra.

"I'm going to grab the Omega Fetter and rewrite the titan's commands. You all just be quite while I do this."

With that Mythra proceeds to do the delicate process of unhooking the Omega Fetter from its podium. Halfway through Rex decides to talk.

"So how's it looking?"

"Shut up."

"Right, sorry."

Mytha eventually does unhook the Omega Fetter then uses it to rewrite the titans commands.

"How did you figure out how to rewrite the titans commands?"

"If I could control Ophion then rewriting one simple command in a titan shouldn't be THAT difficult."

"Fair enough I suppose."

"Now hurry up, lets get back to Theosoir."

"Alright."

As the group leaves they are greeted by three members of Torna.

"Well well well look who it is."

"Guys, be on your guard."

Everyone notices the core crystals in the middle of their chests and everyone comes to the sudden realization that they are all flesh eathers. Although Mikhails looks different from the other two for some unknown reason.

"So I guess my assumption was right then."

"What that we are flesh eaters? Are you really that surprised? Anyways that does not matter. What matters is that we are here for the Omega Fetter. Hand it over and we might not destroy you all right where you stand."

"Like hell we'll give you this."

"Then you leave us no choice."

Akhos, Patroka, and Mikhail all get into offensive position. Rex and co follow suit. The battle is a fierce one and the flesh eaters give the team one hell of a fight but in the end Rex and co won the battle.

"H-how could a bunch of humans b-beat the almighty power of the flesh eaters?!"

"Because you lack teamwork and because we have numbers."

"Damn."

"You three still haven't disposed of the trash yet?"

Everyone turns their attention to see Jin and Malos walking right towards them.

"J-Jin! We are greatly sorry for not killing them faster! Please forgive us!" Akhos pleads to Jin.

"It is fine. I shall dispose of them myself."

"Malos why are you here?"

"Relax kid I'm not here to get involved. I'm simply a spectator. It's not every day you get to see Jin go all out."

"All out?"

"Now feel complete and utter despair."

Suddenly the snow around Jin begins to pick up and a large cloud of ice surrounds him. When the ice settles down everyone gazes upon Jin's true form where his clothes have gone black, his sword has gone black, and a large scar lay on top of his upper torso. Everyone just stares in bewilderment at this new form.

"So this is Jin's true form huh? Well there's only one thing we can do: EVERYONE ATTACK WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!!"

The team tries their hardest to take on Jin and at first it looks like they're actually winning until Rex come to a sudden realization: Jin is not trying. Suddenly out of nowhere Jin moves so fast that only Rex and Mythra could see his movements and Jin knocks everyone else out of commission.

"Looks like it's just me and you now boy."

"I'm gonna activate forsight so get ready."

"All right."

Even though forsight was activated it all proved pointless since Jin was far faster than them.

"Even if you can see the future that doesn't mean your body can react fast enough to my attacks. My attacks move at the speed of light, blocking is pointless."

"We may not be able to dodge your attacks but one of our attacks will take you down."

"In that case I'll give you one free shot. Just to show the gap in our power."

"Mythra we have to put everything we've got into this next attack, got it?"

"Yeah, calling on Siren."

Rex and Mythra begin charging an attack and they put all of their ether into this one attack. Suddenly Rex releases all of the ether in one concentrated beam right down on top of Jin.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

That attack was the largest attack Rex had ever released and it left him completely out of ether, but in the end at least he beat Jin... Or so he thought. True despair fills Rex as he looks on in horror at what was in front of him: Jin had tanked that entire attack with one finger and a look of disappointment on Jins face.

"Fool, I can bend elementary particles to my very will. All you did was shoot light particles at me. Now to unleash your own energy against you."

Jin then thrusts his sword forward releasing a massive shockwave of ice at the entire group. This fatally injures Rex and knocks both Pyra and Mythra out. Jin begins to slowly walk towards Rex when Zeke trys to fight Jin only to be stopped by an artificial blade.

"What the-"

"Those are-"

"Artificial blades."

Suddenly artificial blades swoop down and pin everyone down. Morag does escape their grip but is stopped by Mikhail.

"Now then boy I'm gonna take three things away from you. I'm gonna take Mythra, I'm gonna take the Omega Fetter, and I'm gonna take that core crystal in your chest."

"N-no don't take Pyra."

"Hah more worried about the Aegis than your own life, heroic I'll give you that. Before I take your life for a second time I shall give you a moment to say your last words."

"EVeRy... ONe... PlEAse... FulFILl... OUr... GOal... oF... goinG... To... ElySIUm... DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS WORLD!"

Everyone gets teary eyed at seeing there friend in such a state and listening to his final plea.

"Goodbye Rex."

Jin then proceeds to slowly pry the Aegis core crystal out of Rex's chest as everyone looks on in horror and helplessness as Rex screams in agony from having the one thing keeping him alive getting ripped out of his chest. Nia has the biggest look of pure terror from seeing the one she loved be killed right in front of her for a second time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXX!!!!"

After Jin takes the core crystal out he then puts it back in Pyra's chest, grabs the Omega Fetter, and slings her across his back.

"I shall spare the rest of them, so they will know I fraction of the pain I felt."

"Not like they can do anything against us now anyways."

Torna then leaves leaving the entire group devastated at losing the life of their closest friend and the one who brought them all along on this journey.

Nia thinks very quickly for an excuse to take Rex away from everyone else so that she can quickly revive him before he truely dies.

"Guys I'm gonna take Rex with me on Dromarch to get back to Theosoir as fast as possible so that we might be able to save him."

Everyone quickly gives a silent nod and Nia slings Rex againat Dromarch's back and also gets on Dromarch. Dromarch then begins sprinting at full force to get as far away from everyone as possible. Once the group is out of eyesight Nia immediately changes to her flesh eater form and begins to pour as much of her healing ether as possible into the "X" shaped hole in Rex's chest.

"Come on Rex stay with me, don't go."

Tears start falling from Nia's face as she continues to attempt to fill in the hole.

"Don't go, don't go, please. PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE YET YOU HEAR ME! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! please... I love you."

**to be continued...**


	17. Reawoken

Rex wakes up in a bed in an area he isn't aware of at first. It takes him a few moments to deduce that he is in Theosoir. Rex racks his head trying to remember what happened last. The last thing he remembers is getting his core crystal ripped out of his chest. Suddenly in a panic he checks his chest to find the core crystal gone.

'But how am I still alive? I should've died when he ripped it out.'

Suddenly he realizes that Pyra was kidnapped by them and a sudden dread washes over him.

'I need to save Pyra but, I'm completely outclassed by Jin. There's no way I can stand up to such power.'

Rex starts to have thoughts of just packing up and leaving, but what about his friends? What would they think? They'd probably think he's a coward. Not bearing to think such a thing Rex decides to form a plan to escape, not bearing to show this weakness to his friends. Rex assesses the room and the outside and concludes that he can escape through the window.

'Am I really gonna do this? Am I that much of a coward?'

Rex breathes in, leaves a note for them, then leaves out the window.

A few hours later Nia goes to check up on Rex to see if he'd awoken yet since he had been asleep for three days. When she opens the door she makes the discovery that Rex is no longer there. In a panic Nia searches the room for any clues Rex might've left behind. She stumbles across the note Rex had left and begins to read it.

'Hey guys it's me Rex. If your reading this then chances are that I left. I decided to go back home and live my days in peace. I have decided that the enemy we face is to powerful, I fear that we may all lose our lives trying to fight him. It leaves me with a heavy heart that I couldn't even save the ones close to me and that I don't even have the gall to show my cowardice to the people that I have grown to love. I am sorry I got you all involved in this, I hope that you all will be able to continue your lives after all of this has happened. I thank whoever healed me, I don't know how I'm even still alive but someone saved me so I thank you. I hope you all have a prosperous future and I wish the very best for you.'

Nia is shocked at reading the note. She never would've thought that Rex of all people would lose hope. Her shock turns to anger to frustration to sadness.

"Why Rex? Why would you leave us when we need you the most?"

Nia then walks out of the room letter in hand back to the lobby where everyone notices the teary eyes that Nia has.

"Hey furry ears is something wrong? Did something happen to Rex?" Zeke says with concern in his voice.

"Is he ok?"

"Oh he's fine bu-"

"Can we see him?"

Everyone gets antsy at hearing that there friend is awake.

"Well no. No you can't."

"Why can't Tora see Rex-Rex?"

"Because... he left."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"What do you mean he left?!"

"When I went to check on him, he wasn't there anymore. All I found was this letter that he had left. I'm gonna read it out to you all so you know what he said."

Nia then reads the letter and notices the sadness of everyone as she continues to read the letter. By the end of it, it sounded like someone read a eulogy at a funeral.

"What do now that Rex-Rex gone?"

There is a long silence in the room then Nia speaks up.

"I think... we should go after Rex."

"Why?"

"Because Rex has always been there for us when we were most down and he always tried his hardest to cheer us up. To me it sounds like we need to do the same for him."

"But we don't even know where he's going."

"I think I might know where he went."

"Where did he go Azurda?"

"In the letter Rex said he was going home right? So he must be going back to Fonsett Village."

"Your right Azurda we must go to Fonsett Village to rescue our chum."

Rex finally reaches Fonsett Village after about a dozen hours and is immediately greeted by the villagers who live there. Rex goes to Corrines house to see his aunt.

"Hey Aunt Corrine."

"Why hello there Rex. How has your journey been?"

Rex didn't know how to answer this question. He felt pain but he didn't want his aunt to know that.

"It's been pretty rough but I think I'm gonna take a little break, do you mind if I stay with you for a little while?"

"Oh I don't mind at all sweety. Stay as long as you like."

Rex makes himself at home and Corrine immediately starts asking questions about his journey.

"Where's your blade Rex?"

"My blade? She thought I wasn't worthy enough so she left."

Rex hated lying especially about the ones he cared for but what was he supposed to say?

"Oh well that's unfortunate. What about your friends? Where are they?"

"Oh my friends? When I told them I was going to take a break they decided to go back to there homes as well."

"I guess that makes sense. What about that one gormotti girl? I think her name was Nia?"

"Why Nia specifically?" A slight tint of pink appears on Rex's cheeks.

"Well you two always seemed close. Did you ever take her on a date?"

"Uuuuhhh... I-I mean I did treat her out to dinner once or twice." Rex gets flustered at the question.

"What do you think of her Rex?" Corrine was already aware of how Nia felt for Rex but wanted to hear what Rex thought of Nia.

"Well I think she's the first friend I've had in a long time. She was so much like me, yet different at the same time. She always had a quick wit and a short temper to her. For all the negativity she spoke I countered with positivity. She always looked the cutest when she was mad." Rex looks embarrassed that he said that last part out loud.

"I guess that means you do feel some attraction for her. You should ask her out, she seems like she'd be willing to."

"Maybe someday."

For the next couple of hours Rex walks around the village, visits his parents, speaks to the locals, and even helps a few of them out. As the sun sets in the distance Rex thinks of only one thing.

'This is peace. This is what I've wanted all along. Just some peace and quiet.'

The next day Rex is thrilled to see another day come by. Excited he gets out of bed and heads for the dining area to see how his aunt is doing.

"Good morning Aunt Corrine. How's your morning going?"

"Oh good morning Rex I'm doing fine, how about yourself?"

"I feel amazing! Like I could lift a titan."

"That's great to hear sweety. Earlier this morning your group of friends came into town to look for you. I told them that you were asleep and they left. I think they're still in the village right now actually."

Rex's expression changes to one that looks like he had just seen a ghost. He breaks out into a cold sweat and fear strikes him immediately.

'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! THEY SHOULD'VE JUST GONE BACK TO THEIR HOMES, WHY DID THEY COME LOOKING FOR ME?!'

"That's great to hear! I'll make sure to go say hi!"

"Alright Rex, have fun."

Rex feels dread at hearing that his friends actually tracked him down. He doesn't know how he should approach them so instead he decides to go on a walk and hopefully avoid them entirely. It was quiet difficult but Rex makes his way out of the village without being spotted. Unfortunately for him he forgot that Poppi was with them.

"Heat detected, Masterpon Rex over there!"

Everyone looks over to see Rex right at the entrance of the village looking like he's ready to run. Out of pure terror of being discovered Rex sprints at full force towards the edge of the titan to escape into the cloud sea below to swim somewhere safer. Right as Rex is falling into the cloud sea he hears Tora command Poppi.

"Poppi go get Rex-Rex! Bring Rex-Rex up to us!"

"Roger Roger!"

Rex then sees Poppi flying towards him faster than he is falling and Rex curls up into fetal position to make himself fall faster but to no avail. Right as Rex is about to fall into the cloud sea Poppi grabs him and pulls him right back on top of the titan.

"What Rex-Rex doing?! It look like you trying to run away from us."

"Because he was Masterpon."

"Do you know how much we've been worried about you, you stupid idiot!"

"Guys why did you come here? Didn't you read my note? It's pointless, we cannot win this fight."

"Yes we can Rex!"

"How?! HOW CAN WE WIN THIS FIGHT?! WE ARE FIGHTING AN OPPONENT WHO DEFEATED THE AEGIS WITH HER OWN POWER, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TO HIM?! EXPLAIN THAT TO ME NIA!!!"

Rex is breathing heavy and his face is red with frustration. Everyone is shocked by his outburst especially Nia who is dumbfounded by that response. Nia quickly regains her composure and slaps Rex hard across the face which surpirses everyone.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who... am I?"

"Who are you? I can tell your not my Rex. The Rex I know is a kind and positive person who would never let an obstacle get in the way of his goal. The Rex I know trys his hardest to make the people around him feel the same joy that he feels. The Rex I know would never abandon a friend in need and would do anything in his power to save those dear to him. The Rex I know would not run away like a coward from his own friends. The Rex I know is the bravest, most courageous, most loyal friend I could ever WISH for. You are not him."

Everyone is moved by Nia's speech and as Nia spoke each line of that speech Rex felt more and more pricks at his heart. Rex feels a warmth in his chest that grows larger and larger as Nia delivered that speech. By the end of it Rex becomes teary eyed as he realizes the state that he has put himself in. Without even thinking Rex pulls Nia into a hug and cries softly into her shoulder as everyone else watches on. Nia is shocked by this at first but eventually hugs back and gently rubs his back. After a few minutes Rex pulls back and gives his response.

"Th-thank you. I needed that. You're right. I can't let this slow me down. We need to find a new way to beat Jin and save Pyra."

"That's the Rex that I know."

"Ok first things first we have to figure out a way to beat Jin. But how do we defeat an opponent that moves at the speed of light?"

"Rex my boy I actually know a way we can beat Jin."

"How Gramps?"

"Long ago, Addam discovered a third Aegis sword that was too powerful even for him. So he locked it away and I've been guarding it since he died 500 years ago."

"Where can we find this third Aegis sword gramps?"

"Actually it's right here in the Leftharian Archipelago my boy."

"Really?!"

"Yes really. I can show you the entrance although I must warn you, the ether is very thin where the blade is being kept, so it will be quite a challenge."

"I currently don't have a weapon either which might be a problem."

"Actually Tora have solution to both of those problems."

"Really?!"

"Before Tora and friends go to secret blade location can we stop by Gormott for a little bit?"

"If it has to do with securing the third Aegis then I suppose so."

"But Tora what do you have in mind?"

"For Rex-Rex's weapon Tora make temporary weapon for Rex-Rex to use. As for ether problem let just say Poppi evolve to next stage of life very very soon..."

**to be continued...**


	18. QTπ

Before Rex and co go back to Gormott Rex tells Corrine the truth about why he is truly there. At first Corrine is disappointed in Rex for lying to her but she is just glad that Rex is now trying to save his blade. On the way to Gormott, Rex couldn't help but wonder what Tora is planning.

'What does he mean by a new stage of life?'

Rex suddenly realizes what Tora is doing. He's going to upgrade Poppi. He deduces this by the fact that form QT is a thing.

'But what will her third form be called?'

Rex thinks back to what Corrine said.

'You should try asking her out.'

Rex ponders it for a moment and decides to ask Nia on a date. Rex then searches for Nia on the boat and finds her looking out over the edge of the boat with Dromarch by her side. Rex slowly approaches from behind and pounces Nia.

"AAHH!!"

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!!"

Without thinking Nia claws Rex on the face.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"You're the one tryn ta sneak up on me!"

"Hah you should've seen your face!"

"What'd ya want Rex?"

Nia is clearly unamused.

"I just got a question for you Nia."

"What would that be?"

"When we arrive in Gormott, wanna grab a bite to eat? It's on me."

"Sure, I could go for a free meal."

Rex internally thinks on how to turn this into a date. As he's thinking they pull into Torigoth. The first thing everyone does is go straight to Tora's house. Upon arriving the group comes to the pleasant surprise that Tatazo and Lila now live in Tora's house.

"Tora! It good to see you."

"It good to see you to Dadapon."

"What bring Tora back home, did Tora complete quest?"

"Not yet, Tora need Dadapon's help with big project."

"What Tora need help with?"

"Two things: First is less important, Tora need to build temporary weapon for Rex-Rex. Second is much more important: Tora need help building third form of Poppi: adult form!"

Everyone is shocked at the news, except Rex and Poppi.

"Tora already have blueprints but need Dadapon's help to build third form. Can Dadapon help?"

"Tora... Dadapon Tatazo so proud of you! Of course Tatazo help! And also I guess we can build something for Rex-Rex to use."

"Great, let get started immediately."

Tora, Tatazo, Lila, and Poppi all go to the other room to make Rex's blade. Everyone just waits. About thirty minutes later Tora and co return with a tarp over the new weapon.

"Everyone I like to introduce Rex's temporary weapon: The Ether Vanisher! Or you can just call it EV."

Tora lifts the tarp revealing a mechanical sword similar to Pyra's blade Except the Red is Metallic and the flames are jagged blue spikes.

"This blade able to suck in ether of surrounding area to strengthen arts. Still not as powerful as blade giving own ether however."

"It's fine Tora this will work amazingly, I just know it."

"Right, now on to the hard part: Building Poppi's third form. First thing we need are more materials for form. Could friends please go get this list of items for me?"

Tora hands Rex a list with about fifty different items on it which just hurts Rex's mind just looking at it but decides to say yes.

"Sure thing Tora, although this might take a while."

"It fine as long as you get all parts."

As Rex and co leave Rex assigns parts to everyone as to try and speed up this entire process. Nia, Zeke, and Morag all split up to look for their parts while Rex salveges in the hopes of finding his parts. After about three hours everyone returns to the same spot with their parts and they all head back to Tora's house.

"Ok Tora we got all the supplies you need."

"Thanks friends. Go talk to Lila, she has next instructions for you."

"Alright."

Rex and co go over to Lila.

"So we were told that we needed to ask you for our next set of instructions."

"Indeed, with Poppi's new form means new clothes. I need you to get these materials so Lila can sew new clothes for sister."

Rex gets the list and this ones not nearly as long but requires a lot of material per item.

"You can count on us."

Rex and co leave Torigoth and go to the plains of Gormott where they look high and low for the materials needed to make clothes. It takes them four hours but they finally have enough material and return to Lila with them.

"Here you go, this should be enough."

"Thank you Rex-Rex. The next thing we need is data to help Poppi learn, use this hard drive and store all the necessary information on it that an adult would need to know."

"Well alright."

After leaving Tora's house Rex speaks up.

"I think I'm gonna leave this one in both of your hands."

Rex gives the hard drive to Morag and Zeke.

"How come chum?"

"Because this is about adult information and to put it simply I'm not an adult."

"True, I know exactly where to go to collect this information."

"Where to Morag."

"We must go to the Ardainian garrison located here in Torigoth. There I'll extract the information from the main frames and put them on this hard drive."

"I better help with this to."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I don't want Poppers turning into a second you. That wouldn't be fun at all."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Just know I'm contributing to this to."

"Alright let's go!"

Once the group arrives Morag makes sure that the garrison is aware that she is with the group. Morag gains complete control over all there resources which she immediately uses the computers in the ship to start putting information on. Unfortunately for Morag, Zeke gets in the way and puts some more information into the hard drive. Before Morag can protest Zeke is already running back towards Tora's house with the hard drive. Once they arrive Zeke hands the hard drive over to Lila.

"Here you are lass, hope you can make good use of it for the Poppers."

"Thank you shellhead. Lila implant in Poppi right away."

"Seriously? Even Lila calls me shellhead." Zeke lowers his head while he says this in a disappointed murmur.

Rex checks on Tora to check up on his progress with Poppi.

"Hey Tora how long will it be until Poppi is ready?"

"Should be another few hours, go do whatever Rex-Rex feel like just be back in time please."

"Alright, see ya."

Rex leaves Tora to his work and decides to go ask Nia to go to dinner.

"Hey Nia, wanna go get that bite to eat I promised?"

"Sure why not?"

"Aaaaayyy Rex chum I didn't know you had the hots for furry ears." Zeke nudges Rex and Rex elbows him hard in the gut making Zeke double over.

"I... didn't... hear a no." Zeke weakly replies back to Rex.

"Let's go it's already getting late."

"Right behind you Rex."

After a while they settle on a local restaurant and both order some fish.

"You know I use to come here when I was younger."

"Oooooh Nia's past."

"Hey now listen to me. When I was younger I used to love coming here with my sister and father, they always enjoyed this place so in turn I did to."

"That sounds great. I'm glad I was able to provoke an old memory of yours."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because usually you don't open up about your past so it's good to hear about it the few moments you do."

"Oh I'm not that secretive."

Nia then realizes that Rex still doesn't know her biggest secret. Internally Nia beats herself up over whether to tell him or not but is always to scared to lose the last precious thing to her because of what she is. Nia trys to think of a way to continue the conversation with Rex.

"So this has been one hell of a journey hasn't it?"

"You can say that again. I still can't believe that we've come as far as we have. Although Jin may be a very big obstacle to overcome I think once we find the third Aegis sword we should be able to beat him and continue our journey to Elysium."

"Good to see you back to your old self Rex."

"I know right."

Suddenly the food arrives and the two of them for the most part eat in silence. Once they are done they pay up and leave the restaurant. Unintentionally thinking Rex wraps his arm around Nia as they walk back to Toras house. Nia notices and leans in closer feeling Rex's warmth on her. By the time they make it back to Toras house the two of them are sent out of there trance by Zeke.

"Looks like you got the girl chum! I'm so proud of you!"

"Wh-what?! It's not like that!"

"Then what do you call that?" Morag points from her crossed arms at Nia all over Rex.

"Uuummm..."

"H-hey Tora you done yet with that new form?"

"As a matter of fact yes, yes Tora is. We now just have to wait for a storm to bring enough electricity to power up Poppi's new form."

"How long will that take?"

"About a week."

"A week?! We don't have that kind of time!"

"But how else are we suppose to get that much electricity?"

Everyone slowly turns towards Zeke.

"What are you looking at me for?!"

"Zeke we need you to pour as much electricity as you can into this machine!"

"We need you to do this we can't wait that long!"

"Zeke do it."

"Alright! Alright! Geez. Everyone step back things are about to get ugly."

Zeke begins channeling as much lightning as he can and begins pouring it into the machine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Come on Zeke, almost there! Now!"

Tora pulls the switch and the lights begin to flicker and the lights go out.

"Is that suppose to happen?"

"It fine we just need to wait a little bit."

A few minutes later the lights cut back on and Poppi is now a lot taller.

"Friends I introduce you to Poppis third form... Poppi QTπ!"

After a moment Poppi turns on.

"Systems updating... Update complete. Greetings friends it good to see you."

**to be continued...**


	19. Burdened No Longer

After Poppi got her new form the group sailed back over to Fonsett Village where Azurda informs them that the entrance to the third Aegis is underneath the village guardian.

"So your telling me that this entire time I've lived here, this place was actually home to one of the greatest heroes of all time?"

"Indeed. But his tomb can only be opened by a Leftharian."

"Is it kind of like that vessel that we found Pyra in?"

"More or less. Although I must warn you this place is very dangerous. Not only are the monsters down there very powerful but your ether is cut almost entirely off at the bottom."

"Thank goodness for Poppi's new form then."

"Indeed, Poppi feel very powerful. It all thank to masterpon."

"Oh Poppi to nice to Tora."

"Anyways how do I open this thing up?"

"Just put your hand on the crest and hold it there for a moment."

"Like this?"

As Rex is putting his hand on the crest the large stone moves away revealing a staircase that leads into the crusible.

"I guess that worked. Anyways let's go."

"Right behind you."

At first the effects of the ether aren't that apparent but as the group delves deeper and deeper into the crusible the effects start to weigh down on them and are especially effecting Nia.

'Oh wow, Azurda wasn't lying. This wouldn't be a problem in my true form. No don't say that, they cannot know.'

"Nia are you alright?"

Without even realizing it she was breathing heavy and was a bit behind the group.

"O-oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Trying her best Nia acts like she's unaffected and catches up to the group. As they travel deeper into the caves Rex notices that every time the group has to fight a random monster Nia is rather sluggish and slow. Rex begins worrying that if Nia continues like this she might get seriously hurt.

"Maybe we should take a break."

"Yes please."

"Is anyone else being affected by the ether or is it just me?"

"Zeke I think your the only human here who is somehow being affected by this."

"That might have something to do with my core crystal more than anything."

"Wait why would you have a core crystal?"

"Because I am what you call a blade eater."

"A blade eater?"

"You know how a flesh eater is a blade that has eaten human flesh? Well a blade eater is a human who has a core crystal lodged in there chest. You see when I first arrived at Indol I was on the verge of death. Luckily for me the Praetor was out on a walk when he found me almost dead. In order to save my life the Praetor took a chunck of Pandoria's core crystal and put it in my chest ultimately, saving my life."

Zeke pulls his jacket back a bit so everyone can see his core crystal.

"Indoline technology is truely remarkable."

"I know right?"

"Anyways I think we've sat around long enough, let's get going."

With that the group progresses even further into the crusible but Nia starts to feel the effects of the crusible again and starts to feel a bit slow again. Not wanting to cause another hold up Nia trys her hardest to pretend like everything is fine. She's able to keep it up for a while but eventually the ether gets to light for her and she looks like shes about to fall over when Rex catches her.

"I'd say it's high time for another break yeah?"

"You... could say... that again."

Rex notices the strain in Nia's voice and it's starting to concern him.

"I've got an idea, here take this."

"What is it?"

"A mini oxygen tank, usually used for salvaging but it looks like you need it more than I do right now. Your gonna want to puff out your chest, pinch you nose, and inhale deeply. You should be fine after that."

Nia does as Rex instructs and feels a lot better.

"That actually worked. Thanks Rex."

"When I was younger this was one of the tricks I was taught for salvaging. Not useful now but it helps in a pinch."

"At least you had these tid bits. All I learned was 'how to be a proper lady' and 'which spoon to use' and other worthless shite like that."

"Oooohh Nia used to be famous."

"If you want to call it that. My da was the lord of Gormott for a time and I had a sister whom I always looked after. She was always very weak from an incurable disease she got when she was younger. My da spent all his money in the hope of finding a cure for her, but it was all in vain. Da lost his title as lord and my sister died not long after. Anyways thanks for the oxygen, let's get going."

"I want you to hold onto that for the time well being, you need it more than any of us."

"Thanks."

As the group delves deeper into the crusible the group comes across a series of spikes that are blocking the way of the path.

"Well now what do we do?"

"Poppi activate missle hail storm!!!"

"Roger Roger!"

"Woah woah woah! Do you want to bring the whole cave down on us?!"

"Tora just joking."

"Poppi not have any attack like that."

"Don't even joke about that in a situation like this. But how will we get through this?"

Rex walks up to the spikes almost instinctively and touches one. After that all the spikes constrict into the walls.

"Well I guess that works." Zeke shrugs.

As the group travels deeper into the cavern the effects of the cavern are starting to become to heavy for Nia to bear as she feels herself on the brim of releasing her true form.

'No no no! You cannot let that form out! Not here and especially not in front of him.'

"Would you like me to carry you my lady?"

"Shut it. I don't need help, I'm fine how I am."

Nia uses the breather again but it doesn't work as effectively but will at keep her quiet for a little bit longer.

After going through what appeared to be a giant Arachno nest the group makes it to the final corridor right before Addams tomb. As the group continues to walk towards the entrance to the tomb Nia thinks back to her past and how she has lived up to this point.

"Hey Nia? Nia? Nia?"

Nia comes back to her senses and realizes that she froze in place.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Do we need to take another break?"

"N-no I don't, we're almost there aren't we? Let's just get the sword and leave alright?"

"Ok if you say so."

As the group progresses Nia stops Rex.

"Y'know not long after my sister died my da died to. The only family I had left was Dromarch, who was my da's blade. For years me and Dromarch have been on the run."

"From who?"

"From Indol."

"Indol?! But why?"

"Because they viewed me as an undesirable that should be exterminated from the face of Alrest."

That put a lump in Rex's heart hearing that.

"Y'know me and Dromarch used to be thankful for seeing another day rise because we didn't know if one day it may be our last. And at one point Indol did catch us, I was being shipped to Indol to be executed but a man with white hair and a mask saved me."

"Jin. So that's why you stayed with Torna."

"Exactly, for the first time in a long time I felt like I belonged somewhere and then... I met you."

Rex begins to blush at hearing this and trys to think of something cool to say.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, maybe to vent I guess."

"Well that doesn't sound like my Nia."

"What do you mean by your Nia?"

"The Nia I know is tougher than that and always more brash in her word choice."

"Hey now don't go talken to me about bein brash."

"See? That's the Nia I know. Listen Nia, no matter what happens I will always be there for you. No matter what. I want you to remember that."

"Always be there for me?"

'No matter what?'

"Yep! You mean to much to me. Anyways let's go. We're almost to the third Aegis."

Those words struck Nia to her very core.

'Thank You Rex. Thank You.'

As the group enters Addams tomb they notice the giant crest of the world tree on the wall of his tomb that looks very similar to the one in Amalthus' throne room. As the group climbs up the stairs leading to the center of the tomb a dark cloud engulfs the entire tomb.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly four dark shadows appear from the cloud and the shadows look ready to attack.

"Everyone be on your guard!"

Everyone gets into fighting position against the shadows. The fight is actually the hardest one they've had yet as it seems that everytime one gets close to death it spawns two more of itself. Combined with the ether being almost nonexistent in the chamber leads to Tora and Poppi QTπ heavily carrying the team in this fight. But even Poppi begins to get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of shadows that have spawned.

"Everyone there's to many of them!"

"We cannot give up we must vanquish the enemy."

"We gotta beat all of them chum, there's no way out."

"Rex-Rex, Tora can't hold out much longer."

Nia watches in horror as all of her friends are on there last legs against an opponent who seems to keep getting stronger and stronger with there relentless assault. Suddenly Nia decides that she only has one option left...

"No more... No more... NO MORE!!!"

Suddenly the room gets flooded with ether and everyone turns their heads to look at Nia who is being enveloped in water. Nia emerges from the water in her blade form.

"Nia..."

"...Shes a..."

"...blade?..."

"It's true, I'm a blade."

"...not just a blade..."

"Thank you Rex. I am burdened no longer by my true form. You helped me realize that Rex that I shouldn't be afraid of what I am. Because I have people who love me, and Rex... I love you!"

Rex can feel his heart soar in the air when he hears that. Suddenly Nia summons her own blade and begins to vaporize the shadows with her power while everyone gets healed up. Without even realizing it some of the shadows sneak up on Nia and attack her from behind. When Nia is down and she thinks she's going to be struck by the shadow, she ends up closing her eyes only for there not to be any hit. She opens her eyes and finds Rex in front of her protecting her. Rex takes down the shadows that were going to hit Nia then turns around and extends his hand to Nia.

"Nia I love you too!"

"Huh?"

"I've felt the same way for a while, but I never knew how to say it. Luckily it looks like you beat me to it."

Just to act slick when Nia grabs Rex's hand and Rex starts pulling her up, Nia uses the momentum to pull in and kiss Rex. She can feel the warmth coming off of his face from it and he reciprocates.

"Bet you weren't expecting that."

"That felt... amazing."

"Here."

Nia gives Rex her blade and Rex continues the fight hacking and slashing through the enemies. After a while a voice can be heard by everyone, the shadows disappear, and a bright light shines on the world tree crest. Suddenly a white light envelops Rex. To everyone else Rex stands there motionlessly.

"Rex are you alright? Rex? Rex?"

Nia continues to tap Rex on the shoulder but nothing.

"So... your a blade?"

Nia realizes that the rest of the group is focused on her at the moment.

"Technically a flesh eater."

"Why Nia hide awesome power?"

"Because I was scared of showing the world my true form, to put it simply the world gave me the impression that flesh eaters were an undesirable kind which is why I always felt ashamed of it."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can control water and I'm the greatest healing blade to ever exist. I could even resurrect you from the dead."

"Then that means you... Thank you Nia. You saved Emperor Niall's life and saved Rex's life. I am eternally in your debt."

"Oh no need to do all that."

"On a different note, sooooo you DID have the hots for Rex! I knew it!"

"It's true, I've loved him for a while and I am so happy he feels the same way."

"That kiss was super smooth."

"Yeah well I try."

"I think I'll do you one better."

Everyone suddenly realizes that Rex has come back to them. Rex grabs Nia around the waist, pulls her close, and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips that catches everyone by surprise. When Rex finishes he can see the dark red blush on the entirety of Nia's face.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!! NICE GOING CHUM!!"

After that Rex turns around and begins to walk towards the podium at the end of the chamber and the third Aegis sword begins to accend from the pedestal.

"That's the..."

"...Third Aegis..."

As Rex pulls out the blade and feels the power of it the blade begins to disintegrate.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"We did all of that for nothing?!"

"It has been down here a long time."

"Maybe get to old and turn to dust?"

"Rex, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I know exactly what to do."

"Are you sure?"

"I know he's sure, I've seen the look in those eyes once before. You've seen something we can't see haven't you?"

Rex nods his head.

"I see."

"Come on everyone, we've got some rescuing to do."

**to be continued...**


	20. Calm Before the Storm

After leaving the crusible, Rex and co try to figure out where Pyra/Mythra are being held. Fortunately for them Morag had requested that the Ardainian military seek out their location while they were looking for the third Aegis.

"According to our reports the Aegis was last spotted at the Cliffs of Morytha which is on the far right side of Alrest. The trip will take us three days to get there so everyone prepare yourselves, we leave for Mor Ardain immediately and from there take my special cruiser straight to the cliffs."

"Thank you Morag. This helps us a considerable amount and I appreciate you going through all of this just for us."

"We are comra- No, we are friends Rex. No need to thank me."

"As chivalrous as ever Morag."

"Why thank you. Like I said we must head out immediately or our cruiser may be delayed for a day and I'd say we're on a tight schedule as it is."

"Alright, let's get going."

With that the group travels back to the beginning of the chain of islands and begin the trip back to Mor Ardain. The trip takes 8 hours but they return.

"My personal cruiser is at the palace on the second floor. We should head there at once."

"Agreed."

Once the group arrives at the palace, they immediately head for the second floor where they see the cruiser waiting for them.

"Special Inquisitor Morag, your cruiser is ready. You may take off at any time."

"Excellent. We shall head out at once."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The soldier salutes Morag and everyone gets on.

"Everyone make yourselves comfortable, we'll be stuck on this vessel for about 3 days."

"As much as it pains me to here such a long trip, I also gotta admit it feels nice to take a break every once and a while. By the way what does this cruiser come with anyways?"

"Why don't I show you?"

"Alright! A showcase from Morag. I wish I had one of these. I am the Prince of Tantal and the represenator of Indol."

"My prince you were kicked out of Tantal and Indol doesn't like using Titans."

"I know." Zeke glumly replies to his blade.

"Anyways everyone follow me. I'll try to keep it brief."

Everyone follows Morag as she shows off the numerous rooms within the cruiser. Rex is surprised at the sheer size of the interior.

"Eh Morag, so how are meals going to work on this ship?"

"There will be three meals a day. One at 8:00, at 13:00, and at 19:00. Each meal will be open for one hour."

"What about yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your the Special Inquisitor, don't you get your own seperate cook?"

"I could if I so chose, but why should I get better eating compared to my subordinates? The way I see it is whatever they eat I can eat to."

"That's actually quite admirable of you."

"Why thank you Zeke. Anymore questions?"

"How will sleep arrangements work?"

"We all get our own beds, except for two people. You see we can accommodate with twin sized beds in each room except one of our rooms has a queen sized bed in it so two of us will have to sleep together."

Zeke internally gets what Morag is doing and is trying very hard not to show it externally.

Rex gets the idea in his head of 'why don't me and Nia share that bed.' Unfortunately for him he notices he accidentally said that out loud.

"Oi wh-what did y-you just say?!"

"I-I mean we don't have to if you don't want to." Rex throws up his arms in self defense.

"I'm not saying no but it was just a bit sudden is all."

'Wait. Does that mean she just said yes?'

"Then it's settled. Rex and Nia will share the larger room."

Morag then gives everyone the keys to their rooms and as Morag is leaving Zeke follows up behind her.

"Morag chum I didn't think you had it in you! Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Morag knew exactly what he was talking about but she wouldn't give him what he wanted. Unfortunately for her a small smile crept at the corner of her lips and Zeke noticed immediately.

"That smile tells me otherwise." Zeke contorts in a harmonious voice.

Before Zeke could say anymore Morag gets to her room and closes the door on Zeke without even looking back.

Back to Rex and Nia the two of them find there room and open the door. Rex decides to act like a gentleman and let Nia in first.

"My my that's a first, Rex being formal."

"Hey now I gotta treat you with more respect, you deserve it after all."

"Oh Rex you already treated me kindly before just act the way you do. No need to change yourself to impress me. I will still love you all the same."

"Oh Nia. I got a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"What did you see in me that you love so much?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well I mean I think I have a rough idea why but I'd like to hear it directly from you."

"Rex the reason I love you so much is because you were the only one who has shown me any kind of compassion in a very long time. Combined with the fact that you accept me for who I am which is the first time a human other than da has accepted that I'm a flesh eater. Before you people would see me as an undesirable for being a flesh eater. Just some cannibal who eats flesh. I am not like that at all and eating flesh to become a flesh eater is still one of the most traumatic moments of my life."

"I see."

After that there is a small silence and Nia decides to break the silence with a question of her own.

"I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What do you see in me? To me it's more mind boggling that you've accepted me."

Rex thinks about this for a moment then gives a response.

"Nia, you were the first friend I've had in a long time. Back when I was a salvager I really didn't have time to make friends because I would never really stay in one spot. But then I met you. You were different from me yet had quite a few similarities. You always knew how to say a whitty one liner or a wise crack that always got me to laugh. Your pessimistic attitude always kept me level headed. Ever since I met you, you've always been there for me. I trust you as much as I trust Gramps and I've known him my whole life. You're also a very beautiful and attractive woman."

Nia can feel her heart melt at hearing these words and in that instant thinks of a sly question to ask.

"So Rex I gotta know do you prefer me in my human form or in my blade form?"

"If I had to choose I'd say your beauty shines even brighter in your blade form."

Nia feels overjoyed at that response.

"I'm so glad to hear that. So you wouldn't mind if I stayed in this form?"

"Nia that choice is entirely up to you. But if I were to give me opinion then I'd say yeah, I wouldn't mind at all. If anything I would encourage it."

"Glad to hear. Anyways it's a bit late and I think we should go to bed. Remember breakfast is at eight in the mornin so we gotta go to sleep."

"Alright if you say so. So uuhhh... which side do you want?"

"I'll take the left side."

"Alright."

With that the two of them slip into bed but Nia is caught off guard by Rex pulling her into an embrace.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just a little payback."

"For what?"

"Remember Uraya?"

"Back then you did the same thing to me. This is payback for back then."

"Fine with me. Goodnight Rex."

"Goodnight Nia."

The next day was uneventful for the most part with Rex and Nia mainly just enjoying each others company. The day after that Rex asks Nia one of the most important questions of their lives.

"Hey Nia after all this reaching Elysium is achieved where are you gonna go?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, didn't you have a home before you went out on this adventure?"

"Rex, please don't tell me you already forgot like half of my life story."

"Oh don't you worry I remember quite fine. I just asked because I think I may have an idea."

"What would that be?"

"Nia... I'd like you to move in with me."

Nia's mouth just hangs agape for a moment and Rex says in a mocking tone:

"Oi! Keep you mouth open like that and you'll be catchin flys."

Nia begins to softly cry.

"Nia! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Yes I am. I'm just so overwhelmed by that question because I haven't had a h-home in such a long time. I would love to live with you. But D-Dromarch has to come with us."

"That's fine. That's fine."

"So where will the place be?"

"Well I was thinking of buying a house but I don't exactly have the money for a house right now. So we'll have to stay at Aunt Corrine's for a little bit if that's fine with you."

"Anywhere is fine as long as we're together under the same roof."

"That's great. After our adventure is over I'll get a job and make enough money to buy us our very own house."

"I'll pitch in too to speed up the process."

"Thanks. I don't know how long it would've taken on my own." Rex replies in an exhausted tone.

"Don't mention it."

On the third day the day went by pretty slowly but the anticipation for what was coming later that day loomed over the heads of everyone. This feeling of fear of what's to come. Later on that same day one of the crew members informed Morag that they were twenty minutes away from land. With that Morag rounds up everyone and informs them that they will be getting off very soon. As everyone gathers up at the front of the vessel the captain informs them that they will be landing in less than a minute.

"I see, If we are not back within the next two hours you have the orders to leave us here."

"Special Inquisitor you can't be serious."

"Did I stutter?"

"Y-yes Ma'am! If you are not back within the next two hours we shall leave at once under your order."

"Good."

"What was that for?"

"If we do fall in this fight I don't want Torna slaughtering my men. They did not sign up for this, they don't deserve to die in a place like this."

"I see."

At that the crusier lands on the Cliffs of Morytha.

"Well Pyra... we're here."

**to be continued...**


	21. Cliffs of Morytha

When the group first arrives at the cliffs the weather is a dark thunderstorm and it is currently dusk outside. Everyone knows what's coming, yet no one is prepared for what's to come.

"Looks like the only way is up."

"It would seem."

"Anyone got an umbrella?"

"We don't need it, let's go."

As the group makes it up the cliffs they encounter many wild birds that try to attack them. Luckily for them these birds aren't even close to the terrifying power of Jin and Malos. After going through some caves and climing the sides of the cliff the group stumbles upon some old ruins. When everyone enters the ruins they see only one person there waiting for them: Malos.

"So boy, you really did come all this way. To bad you're already too late."

"I know it's not true, I know that they are still alive I can just feel it."

"Whatever. Do all the dreaming you want but it still won't change what has already been done."

Malos then notices Nia out of the corner of his eye.

"I see you've finally given up your little human act."

Nia scoffs at Malos.

"As undesirable as ever Nia."

"Those days are long gone Malos, I have found a group who is willing to accept me for who I am."

"Oh? And what about your ORIGINAL FAMILY?!"

"You never tried to look out for me. You only tried to use me because you knew I had an extraordinary power."

"Guess what sweetheart I'm not the one who chose you. On top of that I still have yet to see your 'extraordinary power' that you always kept yammering about."

"How about I show you?"

"GLADLY!!"

"Hold on a second, Malos how are you going to fight us if you don't even have a weapon?"

"That's where your wrong boy. Because I took back what was rightfully mine I now finally have reaccess to this."

Malos holds his hand out and summons a giant sword with a hole in the middle.

"This is what I call a Monado. You will soon find out the power of the Monado."

Suddenly Malos blasts a giant hole right in the middle of the ruins which creates a large crater in the ground.

"This is my true power!"

"He can destroy anything he touches!"

"You're damn right!"

Zeke then attempts to attack Malos but Malos erects a barrier that nearly kills Zeke but then Nia heals him entirely.

"So this is your power."

"I am the greatest healing blade to have ever lived. Anything you destroy I can easily fix."

"I like that attitude, but let's see how long you can last."

The pursuing fight is a long and hard one with either sides giving even an inch.

"I've gotta admit, that healing ability of yours is pretty damn annoying. But that ability is completely and utterly useless for fighting me."

"Oh? You want a taste of my offensive power, is that it?"

"Hah! If you even have any."

"Well then if that's the case then I'd like to ask everybody to step back a moment. I cannot guarantee your safety if you're too close."

Everyone takes a step back and Nia nods to Rex. With just a simple nod Rex understood what Nia was asking of him. Rex throws the blade at Nia who catches it.

"Everyone watch very closely, this will be over in an instant."

Nia charges head on straight at Malos and Malos follows suit. Nia dodges Malos' hit and strikes him once with her blade then immediately follows up with swiping the blade on the floor with a circular motion as she slides away from Malos. Malos charges right at Nia and Nia signals Rex to run towards Malos' back which he immediately starts to do. As Malos gets closer Nia throws her blade right between Malos' legs and Rex catches the blade and nicks Malos on his other side all while Nia is creating tons of water bubbles all around Malos.

"Goodbye Malos."

Suddenly all the bubbles shoot right at Malos and the patterns that Nia drew on the ground begin to shoot water out of the cracks and enter through the small nicks in Malos' sides. At first nothing happens and the water actually heals Malos' wounds.

"HA HA HA! That attack was all show! You... really... are..."

Malos' body begins to pulse and spaz rapidly. Pain shoots through every atom of his being as he feels like his body is going to explode.

"AAAGGHHHKKKK!! NIA WHAT... HAVE YOU... DONE TO ME?!!!!"

"Your made of the same cells as every other being. All I did was speed up the regeneration in your body... BY 1000 TIMES! Chances are you will probably burst from the amount of excess organs your producing right now."

"NIA! HOW COULD YOU?! THIS... WAS WHY... JIN RECRUITED YOU!!!"

"Goodbye Malos... I hope you burn in hell."

With that Malos slowly begins to back away and falls right off the cliff. Everyone goes and watches as Malos falls into the abyss and then all look mortified at what they just saw. Rex was the first to finally speak up.

"That was insane! You just defeated Malos single handed. Who knew you were this strong."

"That ability of your frightened the bloody daylights out of me. But good on ya chum."

"Truly remarkable power. I'd say your stronger than even Mythra."

"Oh I don't know about that."

There is a short pause from Nia.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little bit stronger than Mythra."

"That attack looked amazing how you created water in the ground then in the air and had them all sync up to hit at the same time."

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

After everyone has a good laugh the group continues the long climb up the cliffs.

As the group nears the top of the cliff the group notices how the cliff is getting thinner and thinner indicating that they are getting close to the top. Once the group goes through another cave they make it to the final platform at the cliffs where they see Jin staring at the world tree off in the distance patiently waiting for them. Rex then notices that Pyra has gone completely limp.

"Pyra!"

"So you made it to the top I see."

"Jin! What did you do to Pyra?!"

"Not what Jin did to Pyra, What I did to Pyra!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Malos has come back. Nia is more shocked than anyone else.

"Malos... You're alive?!"

"It takes a lot more than that to take an Aegis down. After you left me to die I immediately cut myself open and began scooping all the excess organs out to ensure my survival. I gotta admit, if it weren't for my quick thinking I might've actually died. But to answer your question from earlier boy, I just took back what was mine. In order to restore my power I had to take hers which in the process was to much for her to handle. You should've seen how she pleaded for me not to steal her memories."

"Why are you here boy? There is no need for you to be here. Also I thought I killed you already."

"It's all thanks to me that Rex is still alive and breathing."

"Figures. Unfortunately for you that won't happen this time around."

"Hold on Jin I want to see the looks of despair on there faces before we wipe them off the face of Alrest."

Malos looks at all of them but none of them tremble not even for a moment. Malos notices the determination on Rex's face specifically.

"I have something to tell you Malos."

"Might as well let the victims say there final words."

"We are going to defeat you and then, we're taking Pyra and Mythra to Elysium."

"An impossible task for you to achieve."

"We'll see about that. Nia-"

"Got it."

Nia hands Rex her blade and the group engages the two strongest blades in existence at this point in time.

The battle is a long and grueling one which was made even more difficult when Jin activated his absolute zero technique which rendered Nia's healing virtuallly useless. The fight looks as if it's in vain and in a last ditch effort Rex yells out for Pyra and Mythra's help. Malos looks at him like he's gone insane when he starts talking to himself but then suddenly a bright green light shoots from Pyra/Mythra's body and they become green.

"What the?!"

"Pyra your alive!"

"Yes I am and better than ever."

Pyra then touches Rex and Rex gains armor.

"I think it's a nice new look." Pyra gingerly smiles at Rex.

"I could get used to this!"

After that the tide of the battle completely turns and it quickly becomes a one sided fight as Rex and the new form of Pyra squash Malos and give Jin a struggle.

"How are you suddenly matching my speed?!"

"I don't know but I'm not complainin!"

Rex then completely stomps Jin and Rex notices the sadness in Jin's eyes.

"What are you waiting for... kill me. You'll regret it later if you don't kill me right now."

"I'm not going to do that Jin."

"Why?"

"Because killing you is not on my to do list. My mission is to bring Pyra and Mytha to Elysium not to kill Jin. Plus I feel there might be a shred of goodness still in you Jin and I WILL try to help you later on."

"Fool. There's no saving me. The only thing left for me is death."

"I won't let you win that easily!"

Everyone turns their attention to Malos who now has Ophion behind him.

"Ophion! So you were successful in reprogramming him."

"You know it. Ophion attack!"

But right as Ophion is about to attack Raiden comes from out of nowhere and begins fighting Ophion.

As the two Artifices fight they end up knocking everyone into the dark abyss below.

**to be continued...**


	22. Helping the Enemy?!

At first there is nothing but pure darkness all around and it feels more like floating than falling. There is nothing at all around not cold not hot. It almost feels unreal. Then I open my eyes.

Mythra has just woken up from where she had fallen only to discover that Rex is sitting a little bit away from her looking off into the distance.

"How long... have I been out?"

"I'd say about ten minutes."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is we're below the cloud sea right now."

"Wait... we survived that fall?!"

"I know amazing isn't it?"

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know. I wanted to go look for them myself but I decided to wait until you woke up."

"Soooo... What did I miss?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well while I was being held captive what happened?"

"Quiet a bit has happened since you were gone."

"Well?"

"So first off I died... again."

"WHAT?!"

"Well after you got knocked out by Jin, Jin ended up ripping my part of your core crystal out which ended up killing me again."

"How were you brought back this time?"

"This time I was revived by Nia."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Turns out she's a lot better at healing than I EVER gave her credit for."

"Oh ho, you have no idea."

"Do I?" Rex slyly responds.

"Anyways after that we built a third form for Poppi which is actually extremely powerful. We went to Addams burial site and tried to take the third Aegis, that didn't work out. And the biggest thing that happened was we found out that Nia is a flesh eater."

Mytra feels shock at this that Nia finally revealed her blade form to everyone else.

"So she finally did it I see."

"Yep. Something tells me you already knew."

"I am the Aegis after all."

"Oh and something that is major to me personally is that me and Nia-"

What came next Pyra and Mythra were not ready for.

"-are in love."

Upon hearing this Mythra's heart sinks into her chest and Pyra enternally is on the verge of tears upon hearing this. The one that they had grown to admire and love themselves has been taken away from them. Without anything to really say Mythra just blurts something random out to prevent the silence.

"I... I'm... speechless."

"I know, I was too when she confessed. I had been wanting to say it first but she beat me to it."

Knowing that Rex wanted to confess to Nia hurt both of them even more. To them it felt like there was never a chance in the first place for them. Not knowing what to do Mythra quickly remembers that they needed to find the other members of there group.

"L-let's g-go find everyone."

"Alright."

After walking in silence for a little while Rex trys to think of something to say to make the walk less awkward. Suddenly he remembers that he had a question for Mythra.

"Hey Mythra what was the name of that form you took in the fight against Jin?"

"I don't really have a name for that form. It was the first time we had ever turned into that form."

"Then which one of you is it in that form?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it Pyra or Mythra?"

"It's both of us combined."

"Cool. Like coffee and milk."

"What? That sounds strange but I guess that analogy works."

"I think I'll call you..."

Rex doesn't know what to call that form. He thinks of just fusing their names into Pythra or Myra but that sounds tacky. He then thinks of just calling them one of the two names but then Rex thinks of that as favoritism. Suddenly Rex remembers that there was some writing on their outfit but can't remember what it said. Rex decides to ask another question.

"Could you transform into that form really quickly please?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me ok?"

Mythra lost some trust after earlier but decides to comply.

Upon closer inspection Rex notices that the word is Pnema. He had never heard of such a word and decides to call her that.

"The name of this form shall be Pnema."

"Why?"

"Because the word is written on this form so I might as well call you the name that this form came with."

"Weird but alright. Hello Rex, I am Pnema."

"Hi Pnema, I'm Rex."

As they are having this little exchange they hear what sounds like a fight going on in the distance. Looking worried the two of them run over to investigate what's going on. Once they turn the corner they see an unexpected face fighting off a wierd melted monster.

"Jin?!"

Jin turns his head to see Rex and Mythra watching him fight the wierd melted monster. In that instant Jin gets struck by the monster and is put out of commission. Right as it looks like Jin is about to get the dealing blow done to him Rex and Mythra come to his aid and save him.

"What are... you doing?"

"Protecting you of course."

"Why would you protect your enemy?"

"Because I still believe you can be saved Jin."

Jin scoffs at them and the fight continues. Rex and Mythra destroy the creature with relative ease but it comes back to life.

"What the?!"

"Hyaahhhh!"

Suddenly a burst of blue flames come out of nowhere and destroys the monster for good.

"Brighid! Good to see you."

"Likewise, while down here we discovered that the only way to destroy these things is to either burn them or crush their core crystals."

"I see. Oh look Poppi and Gramps are here too."

"Rex my boy I'm glad to see you. I can finally rest in your helmet again."

"Hello Rex-Rex. Poppi find place very strange."

"Yeah, this place is pretty weird isn't it?"

Everyone gets defensive when they see Jin.

"What's HE doing here."

"We found him on the way here."

"Why would you want to save him?"

"I still believe I can change him."

"Rex-Rex, Jin is dangerous person. Can't be trusted."

"It seems your group has more common sense than you boy."

"I'm trying to help you right now."

"And?"

"ANYWAYS let's get a move on. I want to find the rest of our group as soon as possible."

"Agreed."

"Let's go."

"Hmph."

With that the group continues on there adventure through the Land of Morytha.

**to be continued...**


	23. The Bottom of the World Tree

Along the way the group has to fight a bunch of the melted monsters in what appears to be an old tunnel. The fight is grueling but they manage to get through. Jin actually helped a lot during that fight and Rex makes sure to acknowledge it.

"Hey, that was some real talent you showed there."

"Well when you've been alive as long as I have you pick up a thing or two."

"How old are you Jin?"

"At least over 500 years old, at least as a flesh eater. As a blade I was alive even longer but I do not know for how long."

"I can't even imagine living for that long."

"It's a curse."

"What do you mean?"

"Being alive for so long is a curse."

"Why?"

"Everyone around you dies and you can't even be assured that you'll ever see them in the afterlife. Combined with a deteriorating body that can't go longer than a few hours without being capsulized means that living on at this rate is true hell."

"I never thought of it that way before."

"Of couse you haven't. You are just a mere human. Now come on, let's get out of this Architect forsaken land."

"Right."

As the group continues through the land they stumble across the corpse of a giant titan which Jin immediately recognizes.

"This is..."

"Jin? Are you ok?"

"Rex my boy, do you not know where we are right now?"

"No where are we gramps?"

"We're in the titan matrix of Torna."

"Torna? You mean that titan that sank during the Aegis war?"

"This... was my homeland."

Everyone turns there attention to Jin upon hearing this.

"Back then Torna was the strongest titan to ever exist, its people revered their blade counterparts and the two lived in harmony. This was the Torna's titan matrix, also known as the titan womb."

"The titan womb?"

"Look around you."

Rex is filled with shock as he looks around and sees the unborn fetuses of the titans that had perished with their mother.

"This place just got a whole lot more depressing."

"It was here where I found out how titans are born."

Everyone leans in to listen.

"When a blade has been awakened enough times their core crystal matures to a point where they are sent back to where they were first born to be reborn as a titan."

"Wait. Titans are blades?! Mythra is this true?"

"Yes it is. It's all true."

"It would seem that these infants died with their mother, how tragic. We must keep heading onwards."

As the group continues their long journey through the Tornan titan the group stumbles upon a large room with carvings all over the wall and ceiling.

"This used to be the center of the titan. You should've stayed and helped humanity Mythra. Maybe we could've avoided this travesty if only you were still around."

"What happened after I was sealed?"

"After you were sealed Amalthus became the Praetor of Indol and his first order was the capture, torture, and execution of any Tornan survivors."

"Wait. Amalthus ordered that?! Why would he do something so heinous?"

"Because he thought that us Tornans knew the location of the Aegis but none of us knew where you were sealed. The only one who knew your location was Addam. He slaugtered my people like animals and swept the massacre under the rug of history."

"How dreadful."

Mythra has an idea to what happened to Jin but still decides to ask anyway.

"What happened to Lora?"

Everyone looks at her in confusion while a look of disgust dawns Jins face. With some regret and self hatred Jin responds.

"I... ate her."

The room is filled with gasps from everyone. To Mythra she feels sick to her stomach after hearing that.

"M-maybe I should've never left..."

"It's too late for that now. Now my goal is to erase all of mankind and then kill the architect to establish blades as the corner stone of this dying world."

"But Jin, with goals like that then you're no better than Amalthus."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're no better than Amalthus if your only goal is to destroy all humans. In my heart I feel as though there is a more peaceful solution to all this conflict."

"You don't know what your talking about."

Suddenly a giant melted monster that is about 30 feet tall barges into the room.

"What the-"

"No time to talk just fight!"

"Hmph."

With that Rex and co fight the giant melted monster but it looks like there work is really cut out for them. At first they're winning the fight but then the monster powers up, heals, and splits off into smaller versions of itself. The sheer numbers knock Jin out of combat and things begin to look bleak. Suddenly a familiar voice calls out to Rex.

"Looks like you could use some help."

"Nia! Boy am I glad to see you."

Mythra feels a tinge of bitterness upon hearing that name but keeps it to herself.

"We really need all of your help right now."

"Then let's help you."

With that the reunited group go on to take down the foul beast. The group takes it down with relative ease once they all fight as a team. After the fight the other half of the group questions why Jin is with Rex.

"Why would you let that monster into our group?"

"He's killed many of my Ardainian subordinates and should be trialed for death."

"Yes it is true that Jin has committed several atrocities throughout his life time but I just have a feeling that Jin is going to serve a much bigger purpose in all of our lives. Just trust me on this one ok?"

Everyone is uneasy and Morag especially doesn't trust Jin but eventually everyone agrees to Rex's agreement and they leave Jin be.

After that the group continued on there way towards the world tree which was within eyesight. It takes them about 20 minutes but the group eventually makes it to the roots of the world tree. Once they arrive there they see a giant ship floating there almost as if it were waiting for someone. Jin, Nia, and Dromarch knew exactly what that was. It was the main ship that Torna travelled around in. Suddenly a few shots are fired at the group and a speaker blares at them:

"Halt right there! Step away from Jin and back away slowly."

"Don't shoot at them!" Jin yells in fury at his team.

"Uuuhh sorry Jin!"

Suddenly a rope ladder falls and Jin climbs up. As the ship ascends the speaker blares with Malos' voice as he shouts:

"See you at the top!"

After that the group makes it to what appears to be an elevator and Mythra turns into Pnema to activate the elevator.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"I don't know... It just seems I just knew what to do with this machine."

"Interesting..."

After that the group begins the long journey up the world tree. It takes the group about an hour to get up to about the cloud sea level and the first thing they see is the Indol titan heading right towards them.

"You have been requested by the Praetor to not continue any further upwards."

"But why?"

"The Praetor has labeled you as a threat to Indol and you shall be disposed of unless you turn back now."

"That's not going to happen. We are so close to reaching Elysium and Indol wants to stop us all of a sudden. Sorry but we cannot turn back at this point."

"Then you leave us no choice."

The two sides clash between Rex and co versus the Indoline guards. Although the Indoline guards are rather tough for not possessing a blade; in the end Rex and co swiftly deal with them and continue up the world tree.

As the group continues to go up they are stopped by a projection of Amalthus.

"Halt right there Rex."

"Amalthus."

"I cannot let you go any further."

"Well we can't stop either."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Amalthus reveals a half cut core crystal in his forehead which Mythra immediately recognizes.

"Wait a second... that's Fan's core crystal!"

Without speaking a word Amalthus raises his hand and the Indol titan begins to charge an attack. Everyone trys to ready an attack but they are shutdown by Amalthus. Realizing the situation they are in Rex immediately trys to warn everyone.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES AND START RUNNING!!!!"

With that everyone starts running and a few seconds later Amalthus lowers his hand and the Indol titan fires an immense beam of ether which shakes the world tree.

**to be continued...**


	24. Goodbye Jin

After the explosion the group was fine for the most part. Unfortunately for them the attack destroyed the bridge to the next area up and the group was forced to go back inside the world tree in order to continue to go up. On the way up Rex talks to his group about what had just happened.

"I can't believe Amalthus betrayed us. I thought he was on our side."

"I kept telling ya not to listen to Amalthus but because he was also an Aegis driver you chose to just listen to him."

"I'm starting to see why you didn't trust Amalthus. I should've never doubted you."

"Aww Rex it's fine. You just didn't think that he'd have an ulterior motive."

"You're right. What we need to do right now is somehow stop Amalthus from destroying the world tree with the Indol titan. What we need to do is get to a higher place so that we can find a way to stop Amalthus' control over the titan. Mythra, can you find a way to a higher place?"

"Let me check."

Mythra turns into Pnema and logs into a mainframe of the world tree to find a route. After a few seconds Pnema turns back into Mythra.

"There is a dock that juts out just a little bit further up. We can make it there in about ten minutes."

"Alright let's get moving."

"Yeah."

It took the group about twenty minutes to get to the dock due to all the robots that were inside of the world tree. Once the group arrives they are in utter shock to see that not only has Indol been fighting Torna this whole time but that all of the other large titans have also been called forth. To top it all off the Tornan ship is now a giant mech that is spewing hundreds of artificial blades out to attack the oncoming titans.

"Mor Adrain..."

"Tantal..."

"Gormott..."

"Come on guys we can't let this slow us down. If anything we need to work even faster to destroy whatever is causing all of this."

"Right. We must make haste."

"Rex look."

Mythra points at a tower on the Indol titan that is emmiting a green light with ether so potent that it's visible.

"I think that's what we need to destroy."

"I think you're right. But how do we get over there?"

"Rex-Rex use Poppi. Because of Form QTπ, Poppi can carry Rex-Rex and Mythra to titan, drop Rex-Rex and Mythra to attack tower, then Poppi can fly Rex-Rex and Mythra back."

"I am so thankful we built that new form."

"Poppi is very powerful. Can easily lift both of you."

"Good to hear. But it does look like we have to get to the end of this dock."

"It shouldn't be that hard."

In reality it was quite easy. Once the group makes it to the end of the dock Poppi, Rex, and Mythra all jump off the dock with Rex and Mythra holding on to Poppi. Once they get close enough Poppi throws them at full force right at the tower. As they're falling Mythra transforms into Pnema and her and Rex unleash a devastating attack that completely wipes out the tower and control of all blades and titans.

As Rex and Pnema are falling Poppi swoops down and catches both of them and lands them safely on the dock. Unfortunately for them Amalthus still has control over his titan of Indol and he fires another deadly beam right at them. It was to fast for any of them to react and it looks as if they are doomed to be hit. Luckily for them the Tornan Mech quickly flies in the way of the attack and tanks it for the group.

"I can't just let you lot die. I thought you were pretty fun."

"Mik? Mik is that you?"

"It sure is. Have ya missed me?"

"But why would you save us?"

"Because of my hatred for humanity."

"What?"

"You all remind me of back then. To me you all have given me hope that humanity isn't completely doomed with people like you living in this world. Hey Rex was it? I believe your the person we've all been looking for this whole time. I'm glad to have met you all, even if it was as enemies. Now go! Get out of here. You must stop Malos and bring peace to this world."

"Mikhail, I'll do my best!"

With that the group runs towards the world tree to continue there journey towards the top. On the way they hear a loud thud against the tree and a few moments later a giant explosion that is felt throughout the entire tree. For a moment Rex looks back and says quitely to himself:

"Thank you."

As the group is running through a long corridor they make it to the end where they find Jin waiting for them.

"Jin, where's Malos?"

"I told him to go on ahead."

"But I thought that was your goal the entire time."

"I have a new goal."

"And what would that be?"

"Stopping you right here and right now so that I will finally learn what makes you all continue to go on with your journey."

"Well thats a simple solution. But I suppose you want to learn it through combat right?"

"Something like that."

Jin transforms and readys his blade.

"Come at me boy, show me what keeps you going!"

"So be it."

Mythra transforms into Pnema and the battle begins.

The fight with Jin is a long and bitter struggle with Jin constantly bringing the temperature down to zero degrees and constantly moving to fast for everyone and absorbing there attacks. Even though Jin is throwing everything he has into the fight in the end Jin falls to the sheer power that is Pnema.

"Gaaagghhh"

As Jin begins to cough up blood Rex decides that this is enough.

"I believe that is enough."

"Kill... me..."

"What?"

"I said... kill... me..."

"No."

"But why... not?"

"You don't deserve to die."

"What do you mean?"

"You must stay alive and repent for your past mistakes. To me you were just misguided. You never really wanted any of this and I feel like I can show you the way but only if you trust me."

Suddenly Jin gets a flashback to Lora saying something similar to that and feels a warmth in his heart that he hasn't felt in centuries.

"I..."

"Jin?"

"Jin!"

Everyone turns there heads to see Akhos and Patroka running towards Jin with looks of worry on there faces.

"Jin are you ok?"

"All of you back off!"

"Akhos... Patroka... there fine."

"What?!"

"I said... there fine."

"But Jin, they're our enemy."

"Maybe... not."

"Jin..."

"Hey you! I think your name was Nia? Get over here and heal Jin."

"I don't have to take orders from you Patroka."

"Please Nia. Heal Jin for us. He's all we have."

After looking to Rex and everyone else Nia decides to heal Jin.

"Thank you."

Suddenly a large tentacle pierces Patroka in the chest and drags her away to everyone's horror. What they then see is almost indescribable at what this tentacle monster is until it speaks.

"I will not let you progress any further."

"Amalthus? Is that you?!"

"Yes Zeke my boy, it is I Amalthus! I am the architect's divine messenger and his angel of destruction! I shall not let you meet thy holy father."

Amalthus then proceeds to crush Patroka's core crystal and tosses her body aside.

"He's completely lost it!"

Akhos looks traumatized at seeing his sister get violently murdered right in front of him. That trauma turns into a boiling rage as he attempts to defeat Amalthus. Amalthus easily catches him with his tentacles and squeezes him extremely tight to where it feels like he'll crush all of his internal organs. Amalthus then tears the core crystal right out of his chest and throws him across the room. Amalthus then throws the core crystal hard enough onto the ground to shatter it.

"That... hurt... a lot more... than I was... expecting...Gaaagggkkkhh."

Akhos begins coughing up blood.

"If... I was... still a blade... then..."

Akhos eyes fade and close. Akhos has passed away.

"AKHOS!! AMALTHUS! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

This is the angriest Rex has ever seen Jin and he is floored by it. Rex snaps out of it and rushes to Jin's side.

"What are you doing boy?! This is MY problem."

"You think I'm NOT going to help you?"

"That kindness is gonna get you killed one of these days."

"You can nag on me all you want later."

Jin felt reminded of Lora again and he felt somewhat reassured by that.

"Fine but don't get in my way."

"Alright, you've got it."

With that the group engages Amalthus. The fight with Amalthus is a tough one but the group barely manages. Amalthus tries to use a last ditch effort attack to finish everyone off.

"If I can't win this fight... then NOBODY CAN!!"

Amalthus then begins to merge with the world tree to try and destroy the entire world tree.

"You fool! You left yourself wide open!"

Jin runs right in front of Amalthus and begins charging his strongest attack imaginable. An attack so powerful that it puts his body at major risk.

"COSMIIIIIIIIICCC FREEEEEEZZZZZEEEE!!!!!"

Jin blasts the strongest attack he has ever released straight at Amalthus. The blast is so cold that it is ten times colder than the vacuum of space. The blast kills Amalthus quite slowly as Amalthus hangs on for a few moments before uttering his final words.

"Father... I have... failed you."

Amalthus has passed away.

Everyone looks over at Jin who is looking off into the distance as he begins to turn into white ether.

"Jin..."

"Rex I have one question for you... What do you find most precious in this world?"

Rex thinks about it for a moment and gives his answer:

"The most precious thing in this world to me... is the people around me. My friends, my family, my community, heck the entirety of Alrest. It's all those lives that I have touched or want to touch. That is what is most precious to me."

Jin looks over at Rex as he continues to fade, for the first time ever Rex sees a smile on Jin's face.

"You remind me so much of her... Thank you Rex. For showing me the way. I don't have much left but I want to give you one thing before I disappear for good."

Jin shoots a small beam of ether right at Rex which is absorbed into his body. Rex is actually surprised at how warm this ether feels especially when it's coming from Jin.

"That may not help now or anywhere in the near future but it's all I can offer as a parting gift."

As Jin begins to completely fade away all that can be heard is the faint sound of Jin's voice say:

"Goodbye Rex."

"Goodbye... Jin."

**to be continued...**


	25. The Architect

The group is currently riding an elevator to the very top of the world tree and everyone has one thing on there mind: Elysium is around the corner. Everyone is a bit anxious and excited to whats about to come. The elevator went straight up and when they finally got to the top it took them five minutes. The first thing everyone notices about the top of the world tree is that it looks super futuristic at the top and they are currently in space.

"Is that Alrest?"

"I can't believe how high we are right now."

"Better watch out shellhead. A fall from this height might be the end of you."

"Oh ha ha very funny. But this view is quite breathtaking."

"Truly remarkable."

"As amazing as this view is we have to keep going. We are on the border of Elysium and we are almost to our goal."

Everyone quickly agrees and they continue on there way.

As they all look around they find themselves in the longest corridor they've been in so far. As the group walks through the seemingly endless corridor they see multiple picures of the same tree on a hillside. To everyone else it seems strange but to Rex, Pyra, and Mythra they know exactly what that tree is. When the group finally makes it to the end of the corridor they find a locked door with a panel on the side. Pyra quickly changes to Pnema and opens up the door. What they see inside is truely a shock to everyone.

"What..."

"Is..."

"This..."

What they see is a hollow shell of what Elysium was. No water, no grass, no animals, nothing. Just a completely barren wasteland. Pyra looks completely shocked and Rex collapses onto his knees.

"What... IS THIS PLACE?!"

No one was expecting Rex to break.

"WHERE'S ALL THE WATER?! WHERE'S THE GRASS?! THE SINGING BIRDS?! THERE'S NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL!! THIS CAN'T BE ELYSIUM IT JUST CAN'T BE!!"

Rex is now on his hands and knees trying his damndest not to cry. Everyone just stays silent and looks at Rex in his state of grief. Not really knowing what to do Nia is the first to try to get Rex up. Nia walks over to Rex and crouches down to talk to him.

"Rex. Get up."

"What?"

"I said get up."

Rex complies and gets up.

"Rex I want you to look at me."

"Alright..."

Rex turns his attention to Nia and looks straight into her eyes.

"We are going to get through this. We always have and we always will. Think of this as a... minor setback for now. What's important is that we finally made it here. Plus there might be SOMETHING still around here that works."

Suddenly a bell is heard from afar.

"See? Told ya. Come on let's keep moving ok?"

"ok."

As the group walks through what was Elysium all they see is death. The only thing that is different is the sound of the church bell that allures them. Once they make it to the church they see how the building is rundown and dust has collected everywhere. Suddenly the doors to the church open on there own and an ominous voice beckons them forward.

"Father?"

"You don't mean..."

"...the Architect?"

Suddenly the alter slides back revealing a staircase that leads down. The voice beckons again. Rex and co begin there descent down the stairs. As the group makes it to the bottom of the stairs the room suddenly feels more quiet to Rex. As he turns around he finds that his friends are missing. When he turns back around he finds that he is now in Gormott.

"Hello? Where is everybody? Nia? Pyra? Mythra? Tora? Anybody?"

Rex sees some Ardainian soliders walking by and as Rex is trying to get there attention the soldiers walk through Rex.

"Where is everybody?!"

Rex accidentally trips while in his panicked state and when he gets up he finds himself now in Torigoth. When he looks around he sees only Dromarch but not Nia.

"Dromarch! I'm glad I found one of you. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"How could you Rex?"

"What?"

"You dragged me and my lady on this little goose chase of yours and we end up in the middle of nowhere?! What do you say in defense?!"

"What? Whats going on?! I'm sorry I didn't know it would be like this!"

"You have put myself and my lady in trouble multiple times on this journey and I say it's time you felt what we've been feeling this whole time!"

Dromarch runs right towards Rex and pounces on him. Dromarch readys his teeth to bite down on Rex. Rex closes his eyes out of fear only to find when he reopens them is that he is now in Alba Cavanich of Mor Ardain or at least what's left of it. As Rex walks through the burnt remains of Alba Cavanich he sees two people waiting for him at the end of the street. As Rex gets closer he notices that it's Morag and Brighid waiting for him.

"Morag! Brighid! What happened?! I was just in Torigoth and Dromarch tried to-"

Morag shoots a burst of flames right at Rex and Rex barely dodges it.

"What was that for?!"

"I must take my revenge."

"For what?!"

"For all the Ardainians who died by your hands!"

"By my hands?!"

"After you took me away from my duties Mor Ardain fell and I could've stopped it if only I was there."

"Morag calm down! You're being irrational!"

"I'll calm down... ONCE YOU'RE DEAD!!"

Morag shoots another mass of flames and this one does hit Rex. As Rex slowly burns alive he closes his eyes again. When he reopens them he finds himself at the Cliffs of Morytha. As he turns around he sees Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, and Poppi waiting for him.

"Well well well if it isn't Rex my chum."

"Please don't tell me your like the others."

"Give me the Aegis Rex. I'm the only one deserving of it."

"What?! No I can't give you the Aegis!"

"It not fair. Tora want to be driver but Rex-Rex become driver without even trying. Life is so unfair!"

"It not fair. Poppi didn't ask to be cheap imitation of blade. Poppi want to be real blade. Why can't Poppi be real blade?!"

"Why are you blaming this on me?! There is no way I could've caused any of that!"

"It's too late for that now chum. Now feel the wrath of Tunderbolt Zeke!"

Right as Zeke and Tora charge right at Rex, Rex closes his eyes again only to find himself now riding Azurdas back.

"Ah good to see you awake my boy."

"Gramps?"

"Must be nice being a human. Having a short life with big dreams."

"What are you saying Gramps?"

"While us titans live too long for our own good and drift aimlessly with no goals, no dreams, no ambitions. Rex I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

Azurda cranes his neck around and looks at Rex with one of his eyes.

"How would you feel about being nothing more than a transportation for humans to use and be subjected to an eternity of being a live vessel?"

A wave of guilt washes over Rex as he realizes that that is what his gramps had been feeling this entire time.

"I... I don't know. I don't know."

As Rex looks down at the ground and closes his eyes again he now finds himself in Fonsett Village. He sees the lights on in Corrines house and decides to enter. As he's about to enter he hears laughter coming from inside. What he sees inside shocks him. Pyra and Mythra are there at the same time. He wonders how this is even possible but then he realizes that the laughter has stopped. As he enters the house he feels unwelcomed. He notices the expression on both of there faces. Pyra looks like she's about to cry while Mythra looks upset at him.

"Please tell me you two are ok."

"Ok? OK?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"The way you rejected us. It hurts it hurts so much."

"What do you mean?"

"ARE YOU GONNA MAKE US SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU IDIOT! WE LOVED YOU! AND YOU GOT WITH HER!!!"

Rex feels like he's going to shut down. He has no idea how to respond to that. How does he respond to that?

"After we gave you so much power. You still never even gave us a chance."

"YOU'VE HURT BOTH OF US DEEPLY! AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!!!"

Mythra shoots a beam of light straight at Rex and as Rex is fading away he finds himself now in the Rumbletum Canteen at the Argentum Trade Guild. He looks around for any familiar faces and he spots one. As Rex begins to walk up to her she turns around and looks straight into his eyes.

"Hey Rex, I've been waitin for ya."

"Nia?"

"The one and only."

"Nia is that really you?"

"Last I checked yeah, it's still me."

"NIA!"

Rex runs up and hugs Nia tightly while trying to talk to her through his sobs.

"NIa WhaTs HApPeniNg tO EveRYoNE! THeY aLL HaTe mE!"

"Shhh shhhh it's ok now Rex. You don't have to worry about any of that now. It's just you and me."

"what happened? was i really that bad of a person and i didn't even realize it?"

"Rex... you're one of the kindest and most caring individuals I've ever met. They're all just a bit upset right now. Don't worry they'll be back to there old selves in no time just you wait."

"Nia..."

"Rex... I know exactly what you need."

"What is that?"

"Look at me for a second."

"Ok but for wh-"

Nia gives Rex a soft kiss on the lips and Rex gives in.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm."

Suddenly the lights go out.

Rex now finds himself in a dark room with a spotlight shining down on him. He looks around and he sees his friends behind him with spotlights also on them. Rex at first feels fear but then they all hear a voice.

"Greetings."

Everyone turns there heads to see a shadowy figure of an old man.

"Are you... the Architect?"

"My name is Klaus. I am the creator of this world."

"Architect what were those visions you showed us?"

"They were your deepest thoughts."

"Deepest thoughts?"

"The worst of everybody."

"Why would you show us such dreadful imagery?"

"To see how much humanity has grown since the last time I checked on them."

Everyone feels a bit embarrassed at hearing this.

"I'm assuming we failed." Morag tips her hat lower.

"On the contrary, you have shown me that humanity is as it always has been."

"And what would that be?"

"Imperfect."

Everyone feels hurt by that statement.

"Imperfection is a good thing. It allows room to grow and learn. It's what makes you human."

"But Architect you're perfect."

"Far from it Rex. I have made many mistakes throughout my long long life."

Everyone falls silent. Rex thinks of a question to ask the Architect.

"Architect can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Can you tell us how we came to be?"

"That is a long and complex answer. Would you like me to tell you everything?"

"Yes please."

"In the beginning I was a normal human like all of you. I worked on this space station several millennia ago. Back then we had harnessed the power of an item called the Conduit. It had the power to rewrite time and space and I used it for my own nefarious purposes. I tried to rebirth the universe and ended up destroying most of my own. By the time I came to the only things left of my world was a decimated planet and only half of my body."

That's when the lights turned on revealing the void that was his left side.

"After that I thought of a way I could restore the world to what it once was. The first thing I did was create a vast blanket of fog that could consume the desolate land below to restore the future land above. You all refer to this as the cloud sea. After that I created millions of small cube crystals which held the data of all living creatures from before the world was decimated. You all refer to these as core crystals. Once the core crystals fell into the cloud sea they reacted and gave birth to the first organism of the new world: The Titans. Over the course of history the titans evolved and created more new organisms and eventually created the first humans. After the humans were reborn history took its course the way you all know it to this day."

Pyra thought of a question to ask her father.

"Father... there is something I've always wanted to know."

"What would that be my child?"

"Why do we exist? I'm referring to me and Malos as Aegises."

"So you wish to learn the story of the three Aegises I see."

"Three?!"

"Long ago I created three special core crystals that were directly made by my own hand. Logos, Ontos, and Pnema. They were all built by me for the purpose of maintaining order down in Alrest. Unfortunately Ontos was lost to time when it phased out of our existence leaving me only with Logos and Pnema. Knowing of the incredible power they possessed I kept them both up here with me. But one day I found that a human had stolen the two core crystals of incredible power for himself. I based the three of them off of myself. Ontos was shaped after my body that I used to create everything. Logos was shaped after my mind which molded the new world. And Pnema you were shaped after my soul for bearing life once more to this world and to atone for my sin."

Pyra feels a sense of wholeness now that she has finally find out why she exists.

"Why would you let Malos destroy the world again?"

"That is not for me to decide. I am merely a spectator in the grand scheme of life. If the world burns then it burns. If it doesn't it doesn't. On top of that I have the up most confidence in you all that you have the power to stop Logos and save Alrest."

"Thank you for having so much confidence in us."

"Rex, I believe you have what it takes to bring the people hope in their darkest hour."

"I really don't deserve this much praise. All I want to do is make the world a better place."

Everyone looks at Rex warmly for his pure ambitions.

"Now go, the conduit and I don't have much time left and you'll need the conduit to stop Logos."

"Alright."

Right as the group is about to leave Rex turns around and says one final thing.

"Architect... Thank you for giving us life. We are all in your eternal debt."

With that everyone runs ahead but Rex stops Pyra before they catch up to the rest of them.

"Pyra we need to talk."

"Yes Rex?"

"About earlier... is it true?"

Pyra knows exactly what Rex is talking about and nods her head slowly up and down.

"We've both felt that way for a while."

"Listen I want both of you to hear this. I may not love you but I will never stop caring for either of you. Do you understand? You two are the entire reason I'm even alive and the entire reason we've been on this journey is to help you. I don't know what the future has in tow for us but just remember that no matter what I will always have your back. Got it?"

Pyra and Mythra are both moved by this small speech and even though they still can't get over it just yet they are at least at an acceptance.

"Alright. Thank you Rex for everything."

"Now come on, we've got a planet to save."

**to be continued...**


	26. Goodbye Rex

After Rex and co finished speaking to the Architect they make there way towards the final elevator. After going up it the group circled the final corridor while fighting a hoard of colossal artifices which although a challenge were nothing compared to what was coming up.

As the group makes it to the final corridor before the final fight Rex decides to give a speech to his friends as a way to speak his mind.

"Hold on everyone before we go into this final battle I have a something I want to say to everyone."

Everyone stops in place and looks at Rex. Rex walks ahead and faces them all.

"I want you all to know how greatful I am to you all for accompanying me on this adventure. Without all of you I'd probably still be a salvager. I got to see so many new places, meet so many new people, we've had some laughs, we've had some tears, we've had highs and lows. And through it all you all stood by my side even though I had no experience in being a driver. I've learned what it means to BE a driver from Nia, from Morag, from Zeke,... and especially from Vandam. May his soul rest in peace. I just want to let you all know that I love you guys. You're the closest thing to family I've had in a very VERY long time. I hope this is our final fight but not our FINAL fight, you know what I mean? I hope we can go on some more adventures after this, but next time under less serious conditions. But to wrap this up I'll finish with saying this: Let's go in there, kick Malos' ass, and save Alrest!"

Everyone is moved by Rex's speech. After that the group walks down the final corridor where a door is locked. Mythra transforms into Pnema and opens up the door. Inside the group sees Malos waiting for them.

"Well I'll be damned. You actually survived this long. However this is the end of the road for you boy."

"Malos why are you still doing this? Amalthus is already dead, you don't need to fight anymore."

"What did you actually think that fool had any influence on me? Hah! I'm called the end bringer kid what makes you think HE would influence me?"

"So then why do you keep going?"

"To fulfill my destiny as the end bringer. Now show me boy what makes you keep going!"

Malos then fuses into Artifice Aion and the fight begins.

The fight is grueling on everyone and Aion feels like a foe that cannot be topped by them. Luckily for them Nia keeps healing all of them and Pnema is giving it everything she's got. Finally the group is able to create a chink in Aion's armor and everyone throws in there strongest possible attacks all at the same time.

"Dark Maelstrom!"

"Quantum Judgement!"

"Azure III: Soulfire!"

"Sonic Thunderslash!"

"Divine Sword!"

"Infinity Blade!"

The attacks all hit the small weak point on Aion and Aion shuts down. With Aion shutting down Malos falls out of Aion onto the ground.

"Gaaahhhh, Uhhhhkkk. Not bad kid."

"Malos..."

"Don't look at me like that. I'm your enemy idiot. Thank you Rex, that's the most fun... I've had in 500 years..."

"You... just said my name."

"Yeah so? I guess this is the end... of Malos the end bringer. I wonder... how things would've gone... if you were my driver... I guess I'll never... know..."

Malos has passed away.

As Malos' body fades to ether the world tree begins to shake violently and Pnema immediately pulls up the main frame of the world tree.

"The world tree is falling apart."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that after we defeated Malos, the conduit disappeared from existence which was the only thing keeping the world tree together. As we speak right now the ring that was holding this chunck of the world tree up is now falling apart. Which means the world tree is imploding on itself and the outer ring is falling as well. If we don't do anything to stop it the outer ring will fall on the planet and destroy all of Alrest."

"There has to be a way to stop this from happening."

Pnema thinks about it for a moment and thinks of something.

"There is a station down below with ultra boosters that may be able to shoot the velocity of the outer ring into space but we'll have to hurry."

"Alright everybody let's go."

Pnema holds Poppi and Azurda back to tell them something but Rex is too focused on the task at hand to listen.

When the group arrives at the 'ultra boosters' Rex comes to the the grim discovery that there was no ultra boosters. They were escape pods.

"Pnema... these aren't ultra boosters..."

As Rex turns around he sees Pnema at the other side of the bridge.

"I'm sorry Rex."

The bridge between them collapses and the helplessness of the situation sinks in.

"That's the first lie I ever told you. There is no such thing as ultra boosters. The only way to prevent the world tree from destroying Alrest is by using the rest of Artifice Aions power to obliterate the world tree."

"What?! N-no this can't be... Pnema let me help."

"No Rex, you'd only be wasting your own life. Rex, Alrest needs you right now to be there symbol of hope. Don't waste it dying in a place like this."

"But... but what about you?"

"I have lived a long and fulfilling life, I have come to acceptance with these terms. You on the other hand, your life has just begun."

Rex feels very uneasy about all this but he comes to terms with this.

"Pnema, Pyra, Myhtra... thank you... for everything."

Soft tears roll down Rex's face and that breaks everyone's hearts seeing him have to bear as his first blade goes out to save the world.

"You're very welcome Rex. I hope to see you in the next life, although don't take too long to get there. Oh and before I forget take this."

Pnema gives Rex her core crystal. Rex holds a tight grasp on it.

"A little something so you never forget me."

"Thank you. Goodbye Pnema, Pyra, Mythra."

"Goodbye Rex."

Rex and co and Pnema split ways. Rex and co desperately scramble to find an escape pod that is open. Tora finds one that is open and the entire group gets inside. They come to the tragic discovery that the escape pod they're in doesn't have any fuel in it. Suddenly the fuel tank fills up and Rex and co know who did that. As the escape pod is launching off they see a humongous wave of green ether sweep the entire world tree as Rex looks back and sees the destruction of the world tree.

Pyra, Mythra, Pnema have passed away.

As Rex looks at the explosion with tears rolling down his face he doesn't realize the damage the escape pod has taken from reentering the planets atmosphere. The escape pod tears open like a tin can and everyone flies out of the escape pod. As everyone is falling Azurda transforms back into his original titan form and catches everyone.

"Gramps, you're back to your old self."

"Yes my boy I am and it's all thanks to Pnema."

"Wait a second... where is everything?"

Suddenly everyone else looks around and sees that there is no more cloud sea. Just an ocean that seems to stretch forever.

"Everything is gone."

But Rex does not believe that for one second.

"Gramps keep flying. I have a feeling there has to be something around here."

"If you say so my boy."

After flying for about fifteen minutes they stumble upon something that takes all of there breaths away. A colossal mass of land has appeared which looks dozens of times bigger than any titan they've ever seen. They also notice that all of the nations titans are merging into this mainland.

"Guys I think we finally found it."

"Found what?"

Rex turns his head towards the rest of his group.

"Elysium. We found Elysium."

**The End...**

**...of part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to have finally finished part 1 to this story. I originally began writing this story because I noticed there wasn't that many fanfictions of my personal favorite ship so I decided to make one of my own. Throughout this nearly three month period I've enjoyed writing 'almost' every chapter in this story of mine. The only chapter I didn't like writing was chapter 12 and that's because writing about Indol was very boring to me. I decided to add chapter 18 because I wanted QTπ to be in the story but I had to do it earlier because it makes no sense from a story standpoint to go from the Land of Morytha all the way back to Gormott so I decided to do that section earlier than it originally happened in game. I also chose to exclude the entire Roc side mission in the original story because it does absolutely nothing to effect the plot later on so I just scrapped it all together. But anyways that was more of a tangent on what I changed from the original story. I cannot wait to begin writing the next arc into this story and I hope you will all stick around for that. But anyways thank you for the support I've gotten from this story, it really means a lot to me to know that people have actually read and enjoyed my story. I'd like to know in the comments what you all thought of the first part to this story and any questions you might have about my story in general. Also should I do authors notes more often or should I just save them for special occasions? But anyways Thank You all so much for reading my work and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Exile Mansion signing off.


	27. Our Hero

When the group first arrived at Elysium they landed in the Mor Ardain area of Elysium. At first all the troops praise Morag for saving all of them.

"It was not me."

"W-what?!"

"I said, it was not me. It was him." Morag points at Rex.

"His name is Rex and he is the one responsible for saving us all and finding this great land."

"I shall send this information to the Emperor at once!"

Soon after that, word got out about a child who saved them all and all of the rulers of all the nations gave thanks to Rex for saving there kingdoms and bringing such a prosperous land.

Eventually people learned his name and Rex became known as the hero of Alrest. Some people even called him the second Addam.

After all of that everyone went about doing there own thing or at least they tried to.

Unfortunately for Rex because he was known as the hero of Alrest everyone wanted to visit him and either thank him or interview him.

Nia was caught up with all of this since she now lived with Rex at Corrines house at least until they could get there own house built.

As for Tora he went back to Torigoth where he began building more artificial blades for people who couldn't react to core crystals. Unlike Bana who built only carbon copies of the same blade, Tora always built each artificial blade with a unique appearance and personality to fit the driver. He soon taught others how to make artificial blades and eventually Tora had an entire group of people working with him to build more artificial blades to give to more users.

For Morag she went back to her duties as the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain and was viewed as a national hero after her contributes to stopping Torna and saving Alrest.

Zeke began to travel all over the new continent once he got there as he always enjoyed traveling and this was a whole new adventure for him.

Although before any of that happened Rex made a request of all of the rulers of the nations: To serve an international funeral for the passing of Pyra, Mythra, and Pnema to remember and honor their commitment and sacrifice for the formation of Elysium. The first to agree was Mor Ardain, then Tantal, then Uraya, then Argentum, then Indol. Gormott was still a colony and Leftharia had no ruler.

What Rex didn't know was that Nia, Tora, Morag, and Zeke had planned a party with all of the nations after the funeral that would last a week.

At the funeral millions of people attended the funeral including all the rulers of all the nations, and Rex and his group. Although several people gave their eulogies Rex's hit home harder than anyone elses.

"The Aegis was someone I held very dear to me. She was the one who saved my life when I thought it was over. She helped me through some tough times when she lended me her immense strength, she was always there for me. Pyra, Mythra, Pnema you name it. They were always there and had my back and they left an undisputable mark on this world. It was there sacrifice that brought all of us this peace and prosperity and I am eternally greatful for that. I will dearly miss them and I hope wherever they are they will be able to rest in peace. Goodbye my friend you will be missed."

After that the black core crystal was put in a large casket and the casket was buried in the Leftharian graveyard.

Afterwards his friend tried there hardest to convince Rex to come with them to Mor Ardain to go party and celebrate their monumental achievement.

"Rex ole chum let's all go to Mor Ardain to celebrate our achievement."

"I'm not really feeling in the mood."

"But Rex-Rex, people want to see hero of Alrest."

"But that achievement belongs to Pyra, Mythra, and Pnema more than me."

"Rex, you should join us. You look like you could use a breath of fresh air."

"Maybe I'll go..."

"Oi come on now you, you deserve to have a good time after going on this long and strenuous journey of ours."

"...Oh alright. Only because you say I need a break."

"You think you don't?"

"I don't know, there's a few more things I want to get done, but I guess I'll just have to wait. Not like they're going anywhere."

"That's the spirit chum, now let's go!"

After that the group travelled to Mor Ardian and specifically Alba Cavanich to begin celebrating. The celebration lasted a week with the group going to a differnet nation each day. In each nation the locals also celebrated there arrival and it was a time of joy. After all of the celebrating ended everyone went back to doing there thing.

To Rex's surprise there were quite a few people all around Elysium that had heard of Rex's plans to build a house of his own and a few days after the partying ended a group of people knocked on Corrines door and Corrine answered the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hello Miss, would Mr. Rex be home right now?"

"Why yes he is. Let me go get him alright?"

"Alright."

Corrine shuts the door and knocks on Rex and Nia's door.

"Hey Rex are you awake?"

"He's not awake yet. Would you like me to wake him up?"

"Yes please."

"Why does he need to get up anyways?"

"Apparently there are some people here to see him."

"To see him aye?"

Right now Rex was nuzzled up against Nia and she really didn't want to wake him up because he looked so cute asleep, but unfortunately she said she'd wake him and that's exactly what she did.

"Reeeeex... Reeeeeex... Wake uuuuup." Nia softly nudges Rex.

"Mmmm five... more minutes."

"Come on Rex, you've got visitors."

"Really?"

Rex slowly opens his eyes and looks across at Nia who is waiting for him to fully wake up.

"Yes."

"Is it Tora?"

"No, according to Corrine it's a group of people who want to see you."

"Alright I guess I'll get up. Could you help me a little?"

"Oh alright."

Nia helps Rex out of bed and Rex quickly gets ready to see these mysterious visitors.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"No no, it's fine really. Take all the time you need."

"Since you're here why don't we walk around the village and you can tell me why you've come to visit since it would be a bit cramped if we all stayed in the house."

"As you wish Mr. Rex."

As Rex and the group start conversing Corrine and Nia are left by themselves.

"Oi Corrine, while Rex is gone why don't I help you prepare breakfast."

"Why that would be a great help. Thank you Nia."

"Sure thing."

"Mr. Rex it has come to our understanding that you are currently in the beginning phases of building your own house is that correct?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Good. Once I heard about this I immediately rounded up a group of people to come and ask if we could build you a house."

"Really?! Wait. How much is this gonna cost?"

"Normally a lot but because of what you did for all our nations we'll build this house for free."

"Weeeell... if that's the case which of you is the planner?"

"That would be me sir."

"You don't have to be so formal around me, Rex is fine."

"Alright Rex... shall we begin planning?"

"Let us discuss it at the house, after all my beautiful girlfriend will be living with me as well so she should have just as much say as I do."

"Wait. You have a girlfriend?!"

"Yes I do."

"If you don't mind me asking... who is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Oooooohhh."

"By the way I never got your name, what is it?"

"My name is Oiko. I live in Gormott."

"Well Oiko I think we are going to see how this whole house process will go and I hope for the best."

**to be continued...**


	28. Elysium the Nation?

It has been almost four months since all the nations have merged into the super continent they are now apart of and there have been several people who have emerged with the idea of combining all the nations into one and forming a super nation that could rule over everyone.

It first started when the people wanted peace to be official through every nation and some took it to the extreme to combine them all together. As this group of people became bigger and bigger it started to become a situation of not if it would happen, but when it would happen. It got so out of hand that people began rioting in the streets of the nations for change. Of course the leaders of these nations were unwilling to give up their positions.

At some point during these debates the group of reformers threw in that they would want Rex to be the leader of this new nation.

Fortunately for Rex he was unaware of all of this since he lived in Leftharia and that area of Elysium didn't get much interaction with the rest of Alrest. By this point Rex and Nia's house was about halfway built and neither were aware of the people wanting Rex to be Emperor.

It wasn't until a special council was called and Morag was sent to Rex's house to inform him that this special council was called for Rex.

"Ah Morag, its been a while hasn't it?"

"It most certainly has. Rex I must inform you that there will be a special council meeting with all of the world leaders in three days at the Tantal palace and they specifically asked for you to be there."

"Well this is kind of sudden."

"You must be there by six pm and you're not allowed to bring anyone. Do you understand?"

It took Rex a moment to digest all of that but then he quickly responded with: "I understand. I'll be there."

Rex goes back into Corrines house and Nia asks what that was about.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently I've been called into some secret meeting in three days which involves the leaders of every nation wanting to see me for some reason."

"Doesn't that worry you at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well why would all these leaders want to speak to you all of a sudden for seemingly no reason?"

"I have to agree that it all feels so strange, but at the same time this has to be pretty important if they need to see me."

"Whatever you think I guess. I personally feel worried about this."

"Oh Nia it'll be fine just wait and see."

"If you say so."

Three days pass and Rex goes to Tantal to speak to all of Alrests leaders. When Rex arrives he already knows most of the people there except there is a new face there.

"Hello I don't believe we've ever met before, my name is Rex. What's yours?"

"My name is Eidos. I am the new leader of Indol. After the previous Praetor got assassinated I was quickly put in charge of running Indol. Suffice to say I don't think my people like me very much."

"Why would that be?"

"Because after the failure that was Amalthus I tried to change the way Indol functioned and because of that the people didn't like that very much."

"I see. Well why don't you compromise?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well why don't you let some things slide and and other things so that there can be a smooth transition between lifestyles."

"Unfortunately these people don't want to compromise with me. That's why I can't wait for you to take over all of this."

"Wait. WHAT?!"

"You didn't know? This conference is because of you. The people want you to be there leader."

"Uuuuuhhhh"

"Whatever the case may be I'm curious how you'll respond in there. I wish you good luck Rex."

For the first time since the Second Aegis War Rex was in total and utter shock. He had no idea of how to process that.

'Me... as leader?!'

After about ten minutes everyone is called into the negotiation hall to begin the questioning of Rex.

"Rex I hope you know why you're here."

"Honestly I just found out about ten minutes ago why I'm here."

"The people are rioting and wanting our great nations to merge into a single super nation but that would mean relinquishing our power as rulers but at the same time we want what's best for our people. So we ask of you since you seem to be the quarter stone of this revolution. What do you think we should do?"

It takes Rex a moment to think about what to do in a situation like this and he comes to a brilliant idea.

"Why not both?"

"What?"

"What if we did combine the nations but you could all still retain your power."

"But how would we do that? They want you specifically as leader."

"How about we set it up with one main head of the nation with a council that is compromised of the old leaders so they still have just as much power."

"That may not be such a bad idea."

"I like the way you think Rex."

"There are a couple things we need to get ironed out though. One: Gormott has to be freed from Mor Ardain and immediately be able to vote for a new leader to help represent them in the council. Two: The Leftharian Archipelago must be given a vote as well so they aren't left out."

"Relinquish Gormott? Deal. If it makes Alrest a better place then so be it."

"One more thing. I don't want to be the leader."

"WHAT?!" All of the leaders shout in unison.

"What do you mean you don't want to be leader?!"

"I personally don't want that kind of responsibility. I was never raised on how to lead a nation. I'm simply not cut out for it."

"But if you won't be the leader then who will?"

"I think I have someone in mind."

"A person you have in mind? Whoever it is they must be more than capable of leading if the hero of Alrest is willing to vouch for them."

"Tell us, who do you have in mind?"

"This person traveled along with me on my journey all those months ago and after seeing their use of leading I just knew it had to be her."

"Her?"

"I vouch for Special Inquisitor Morag of Mor Ardain to become the first Empress of Elysium!"

"MORAG?! AND WHAT'S THIS TALK OF ELYSIUM?!"

"Not only do I think Morag would be the perfect leader for this but I also believe that this new super nation should be named Elysium after the vast lands that were at the top of the world tree."

"My Architect this can't be happening. You elect an ARDAINIAN?!"

"And what's wrong with that?!"

Everyone went silent.

"Who cares if Morag is an Ardainian. She still helped save the world the same as I and yet you scrutinize her? Why don't you scrutinize me? If you're going to talk about her that way you might as well be saying that to me."

Rex's words make Queen Raqura feel regret even bringing that up.

"My apologies. As a person of such high status I shouldn't be stooping to such lengths. Especially in front of other Alrest leaders."

"I understand that Uraya and Mor Ardain aren't exactly on equal terms right now but you have to keep in mind that I made this decision based purely on qualifications for such a high role. I do not mean to stir the pot."

There is a short pause before Rex continues.

"In conclusion here is what I propose to the Alrest leaders: We merge all the nations into a super nation called Elysium based off of the paradise that this place holds. All of you will be apart of a council that will help the Empress make decisions. I vouch for Morag of Mor Ardain to be the first Empress of Elysium. We must free Gormott and allow them to vote for a councilor to represent them. And Leftharia must be allowed a council member as well. What do all the leaders say to my proposal?"

"I for one shall support Rex on this proposal."

"As the ruler of Tantal I don't want to give away my power, but my people want change and if this will bring change then so be it. I agree to this proposal."

"Nira-Nira agree to proposal. It mean better trading for guild with more trade routes."

"I accept for I need someone who can help me reorganize Indol."

Raqura was very hesitant about answering after hearing everyone else agree to these conditions. But it was apparent that there was only one answer she could give at this point.

"I agree with this proposal we shall allow Special Inquisitor Morag of Mor Ardain to take control as first Empress of Elysium."

"Alright!"

"How long till we announce all of this to the public?"

"Let us announce it in one month. I'm pretty sure it'll take that long for you all to get your government officials informed of these changes so you all will be ready by the time this is all made official."

"When shall I tell Special Inquisitor Morag about her new role?"

"Tell her one week before her inauguration. I'd like it to be a surprise while also giving her enough time to mentally prepare herself for what is going to happen."

"Understood."

One month later it is the crowning of Morag and all the leaders show up, Rex and his group show up, and millions of people show up to the announcement of Elysium the nation.

The leaders decide to let Rex announce everything as to give the people exactly what they want.

"Attention everyone. Today I have a few very important announcements to make. The first thing I'd like to announce is that every nation will merge into one super nation."

The crowd goes wild at hearing this.

"And the name of this super nation will be Elysium. Gormott is being freed from Mor Ardain and shall join us once they elect a representater. And now for the final announcement: Who will be the Emperor of Elysium? Now I know what you're all thinking: It has to be Rex. Well to put it simply no it is not me."

The crowd goes silent.

"I personally didn't want to be the leader, I hope you understand. But don't worry, the person who is leader I personally believe to be more capable than myself. But without further ado, the first Empress of Elysium is... Special Inquisitor Morag of Mor Ardain!"

The crowd is an odd mixture of cheers and sighs at hearing that.

Morag suddenly appears behind Rex and Rex moves to the side so Morag can give her speech.

"People of Elysium, I am honored to call myself the first ruler of Elysium. I hope to improve everything in our society and make it even better. It is an honor and a privilege to be called Empress and I shall wear such a title with dignity and respect. I look forward to improving our society and whatever else happens in the future."

The reactions by the people was lukewarm to Morag becoming leader but as time goes on everyone will adore Morag.

Later that night Rex casually says to Nia as they look at the stars: "We did it."

"Did what?"

"We finally, truely made it to Elysium."

**to be continued...**


End file.
